Marak
by JustMyLuck
Summary: For Marak his life has been full of love and comfort. Until his life is torn apart by slavers. He must uphold the legacy of the Scippa. Join him as he makes his way through a war torn land and finds,love,happiness, and above all hope. Becomes DR later
1. Sealing of Fate

1

I do not own Eragon or Eldest. I will not repeat this again in later chapters as It gets extremely annoying after a while...

Ello people I hope you like this story. I am improving my writing skills so if you don't like this chapter wait until farther into the story to judge. At the end of the chapter I have a game that we will play every chapter Winner gets their name in the Intro for the next chapter (More details at the end of the chapter). Sorry for any misspelling mistakes and bad grammar as I am not the best speller in the world. And sorry if the first part of the story is depressing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sealing of Fate

"Here I am standing on a wooden block. I hear all these rich people screaming out numbers at the man who is holding a leash tied to my neck. I'm staring down at my feet. They are filthy. You can barely see my skin its so dusty. But you can see the scars on them from whippings, some still are red. I can't help but think. 'My life, is it really worth living?' I lost everything I loved and cared for. I lost my life. Not my whole life like a dead person but a life of family and friends, a life of love and happiness.

My father always said that at the end of everything there is a start to something. But what if I don't like the start? What if I want the end back? You never know what you lost until it is gone right? I lost everything now what do I have left? My present and future. I know what my present is but what is my future? I will have to wait and find out. Who knows what can happen?"

I hear the bidding getting higher and higher, I also hear the cries of babies being taken from their mothers as the mothers are also crying. I hear the silence of the men who are slaves who just stand there looking dead inside. And I hear the final call of the man holding my leash yelling 'sold!'. I hear the sealing of my fate."

"How did it get to this? How did I come to standing on that block? I will tell you now so listen carefully as this is how my story goes..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A group of deer came running through the grass. A boy was crouching in the long grass with a bow and an arrow strung . The leader was a strong buck with large antlers. He wasn't the target. The target was a elderly doe that was limping. The doe was falling behind the pack due to it's leg. The boy dared not to move "Its all come down to this" the boy thought. He aimed carefully, his eyes squinting to make sure of the target and... twange , thestring of the bow went. You could hear the whistling as the arrow flew through the air hitting it's mark right in the doe's thigh. The doe limped on with pain but after two yards fell to the ground dead. By now the rest of the group of deer were too far awayto notice that one of their own was dead.

The boy stood up. He didn't look more then fifteen. He was wearing a yellow tunic that looked like it needed a wash and worn leggings that looked too big. His skin was tan from being out in southern sun all the time. His hair was blond and dirty at that. He was small for his age and he was thin.

He wiped his dirty hands on his tunic and walked over to his kill. He walked around it admiring his work. "Father is going to be so proud" he said out loud. "But now comes my least favorite part" he thought. He returned to the brush and pulled out his large pack. He opened it and reveled a knife and a few more tools that are required for butchering. He turned to his kill. He wasn't one for seeing blood but it was only part of the job. "Better get this done before dark comes" he said to himself. It was dangerous to be around a kill at dark when the wolves come around to hunt. He started his long tedious work.

After what seemed like three hours he had collected all the meet he could fit in his pack. He made sure that the sack that held the meat was tight so the meat juices would get all over his things and set out. He planned to get as much millage as he could from what was left of the doe so he would be safe from hunters tonight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The boy picked up all of his camp gear and set out walking. If he was lucky he would reach Melian by night fall if he kept going straight north.

He entered the town at midmorning. It was a small town. He looked around him, the houses were made of adobe. ( basically mud bricks). This was because there were few trees to be found here and they must make due with what they have. The roofs were dried grass. People littered the streets, mostly wives trying to find their husbands to come home for lunch. The road was bare and dusty. Dirty children ran about playing tag and other little games.

It was clear this town had seen better times. All the men and even the woman had at least one weapon on them. This was because of bandit raids and even worse was the slavers that came along. The slavers wouldn't dare capture people in the town but resorted to outside farms. They mainly prayed on the Surdains. Surda was a small rebel country down south that opposed King Galbatroix the ruler of Alagaesia.

"Marak! What are you doing here?" Marak, for that was his name, turned around to see who interrupted him from his thoughts. A man ran up to him. He had a strong build, he was tan like many who lived here, and had brown hair. "Hello Burland, how's the wife?" asked Marak. Burland just recently married to Purla a jolly woman. Rumor has it that Purla is pregnant. "She's as happy as can be and she is developing quite a round tummy" he said with a grin. "So it is true she pregnant! Congratulations Burland. It is great to have a joyous occasion in these dark times." Marak said with a grin. "Indeed it is. Indeed it is." replied Burland.

"Did you hear about the Battle of the Burning Plains yet?" "So was there a battle?" asked Marak not so shocked as he would have been a few months earlier. "Indeed there was" replied Burland. "What happened? who won? Did Galbatroix fight in it? Did the Blue Rider fight in it?" all these questions came bubbling fast out of his mouth. "Slow down lad. The Varden and Surda won and Galbatroix didn't fight in it. And yes the Blue Rider did fight in it. As for what happened you can hear a full story in the tavern if you want. But I have to go lad Purla will be awaiting me".

Before Marak could digest this information Burland was gone. He knew that the Empire was massing up near here and he knew that the Varden and Surdaians were also. But still the battle still came as a shock. He was happy that the Varden had won for everyone knew that Galbatroix was a ruthless tyrant. His taxes were so high and he didn't care a shilling for his people. People called him a madman and that is what he was. Him and with his black dragon Shruikan at his side ruled Alagaesia. Marak decided to get the full story from the men in the tavern as Burland had said before. But he couldn't stay long because his family would be waiting for him to return. He also didn't want the meat to spoil.

Marak walked up the street and saw the familiar sight of the tavern, with its rundown appearance and not to mention the drunkards who sat on the porch babbling about random things. He entered trying not to take in the smell of the place. He had to admit it wasn't the nicest place in town but it had its uses as it was a great place to come and get the latest news.

He looked around to find a group that would tell him all about the battle. The place was musty inside with pipe smoke and such. The whole place looked dreary. There was many sad looking men nursing their drinks. There were a few men laughing about something. But he was looking for some travelers, they usually had the most recent and truthful news.

"It's true! There really Is a new rider and he's working for Galbatroix! They call him the Red Rider." Marak turned around to hear who had said that. It was a man sitting in a chair that looked like a traveler from Surda. He was wearing a dusty tunic with worn breaches. His face was tan as was his body. His hair was brown. Next to him standing were three men that looked at the man from Surda like he was a raving old man.

Marak walked over to them eager to learn more. "I believe you. But what about the Blue Rider? What happened to him?" asked Marak. The man from Surda looked at Marak with relief. He seem happy that someone believed him. "Oh yes the Blue Rider. They say his name is Eragon and it is said that he now looks like an elf! He is very powerful in magic and his dragon Saphira, I think that is its name, is a ferocious beast. I wouldn't want to be the prey of that dragon. But also Eragon is said to have the strength of ten men! I wouldn't want to be in his way either."

"But that isn't what you asked lad. So about the Red Rider. It is said that the Blue Rider and Red Rider had dueled, but no one could see the fight due to the hill so the details are limited. But at the end the Red Rider flew off on his red dragon and they didn't know what happened to the Blue Rider. But he was seen on the battle field healing men no mater what side he was on."

"So its true that the Varden won!" said Marak in excitement, a grin spreading on his face. "Yes it is true lad" a grin on the man's face as well. By now the other men were entranced urging him to go on.

The man told him about the whole battle. About how the men fought and all the tactics. He told them about the mysterious ship that sailed up the Jiet River throwing flaming javelins at the enemy, who was luckily on the Varden's side. By the time he was done most of the men in the room were listening.

"Well I have to go now as my farm is quite far away and I want to be there by dark" He turned to go. "Wait a minute what is your name lad?" asked the man before Marak could leave. He turned back to the man and said "Marak, my name is Marak" and he left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay my first chapter is done! Send in a review I want to see what you think of my writing! Was it good? Bad? Pathetic? I want to know what you think! Also if you have any recommendations on what should happen I'm all ears. To be truthful I haven't planed ahead that much. Also I thought of an idea that might be a fun thing for reviewers. I'm going to do a trivia question each chapter on Eragon or Eldest and the person who wins will get their name in my next chapter introduction. (If more then one person wins the first person that sent in the review will get their name in the chapter).

So here is the first question/riddle...

Tall I am young.

Short when I'm old.

While with life I do glow,

Urur's breath is my foe...

Have fun! )


	2. The Waredog

1 Thank you Mean Titan for your review and my first review for this story!

Since no one even tried to guess what the answer to the riddle was I'll have the same riddle for this chapter. I know I should have waited before I posted this chapter for more reviews but hey? It's not like you're complaining!

Yay second chapter! Hope you like it. And remember READ AND REVIEW!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2 The Waredog

Marak hurried towards his home. It was almost dark. And believe me, running with a big pack of dear meat on the plains where wolves feed... Lets just say it isn't a fun time. Marak's house was fifteen miles away from the town Melian. He had five miles to go. Dark was coming fast. He had two miles left when dark fell. He listened around him. There was no sounds besides his own feet, the soft wind blowing through the grass and the crickets chirping.

He saw the light of his house half a mile up ahead. The candle burning in the window. He knew the candle was for him to find his way home. His mother always worried about him when he goes out hunting and she often leaves a candle or lantern in the window so he would know where it was in the dark. He silently thanked her. It was then when he heard the padding of feet.

It was coming closer and he didn't like the sound of it. Marak knew it could smell the meat and started running as silently and fast as he could. He still made a good amount of sound though.

It was getting closer. He wished he didn't tie the bow on the back of his pack. If he tried to stop and get it, it would be too late. The light ahead was getting closer but so was the padding of feet. It was taking him down he knew it. He wouldn't make it in time. He decided to take the chance of trying to get the bow in time and shoot at it.

He stopped abruptly and fumbled as fast as he could to get the knot loose. It came undone. He heard a growling sound. He quickly grabbed a arrow from his quiver and strung it. He looked around him. He didn't see anything. Just then the grass moved to his right. He turned. Big yellow eyes stared back at him.

It was too dark to see exactly what it was but anyway he aimed. The animal looked like it was going to pounce from the look in it's eyes. Just as he was about to pounce he shot at it. He heard the whistling noise of the arrow in the air and then a large yelp.

His eyes focused in on the animal trying to see better in the dark. It was too small to be a wolf he realized. It had a stubby tail as well. Then it hit him, it wasn't a wolf but a dog! But it was a strange dog if he has ever seen one. It's hair was all shaggy and it's ears so pointy it was abnormal for a dog. He cursed. He just killed a dog, even if it was a strange one, he still didn't mean to kill it. He liked dogs actually. He moved closer. He heard a whimper. Its not dead yet.

He saw that the arrow was in it's thigh. It wasn't a fatal wound he noticed but if the blood didn't stop flowing it would be, and it looked painful.

He moved down next to it. It growled at him. "Its ok boy I won't hurt you" he said in a soothing voice. It started to whimper more. He sat down next to it trusting that the dog trusted him enough. He looked at the wound. He sucked in his breath, whistling but not meaning too.

He squinted trying to see better. It would hurt it badly if he was going to pull it out. But he needed to if he wanted to save it. And there was the condition of his safety. The dog may not be a wolf but it still had fangs. "If you want to live you can't bite me. Now I'm going to have to pull it out and it will hurt" he said more saying it to himself then the dog.

_Do what you must_

"What?" he said surprised. He looked around "who said that?". He saw no one there. The dog whimpered again. "It couldn't have been the dog" he thought. The dog stared at him with intelligent eyes. "You? You said that?" asked Marak surprised.

_Yes me, do what you must and now... it hurts._

Marak understood. He hesitated for a second. He took a deep breath in and before the dog or thing could react he pulled out the arrow quickly and swiftly. The dog/thing gave a howl of pain but didn't bite him thankfully though he looked as if he was fighting against it.

_Now heal it_

"Heal it? What do you mean?" Marak asked not understanding.

_Look for the magic deep inside you and heal it._

"You have got to be kidding me" he said. He thought for a second, if that dog could talk then why can't HE do magic? He decided to try it. All though he felt ridiculous about it he put his hand over the wound that was now flowing with blood. He closed his eyes. He looked inside of him, searching. He felt a weird block in his mind. He pulled at it. It stuck. He pulled again. Didn't work. For the last time he pulled with all his mind's might and it felt like a strange sensation. He opened his eyes. His hand! It was glowing green!

He felt a tingling in his hand and fingers. It felt like pins and needles. But it felt oddly comforting at the same time. As soon as it came it went away. The doggiethingy stood up, good as new. The thing/dog turned around looking at where the wound had been. There was nothing there but blood.

_Good work. You learned faster then I thought you would. You will be a good Scippa one day._

"Huh?" he managed to say as he stood there shocked. "What are you? How did you know that I could do it? And what is a 'Scippa?'" he asked, starting to gain the use of his mouth again.

_To answer the first question I am a Waredog. And for the second I felt it around your aura. As for the third you will have to find out for yourself. You shall find out after time don't worry. I will go now. A few last words. Follow your heart as your wyrda your fate awaits you._

Before he could say anything more the Waredog was gone bounding through the grass.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak opened the door to his house quietly. It was a small three room cabin made out of adobe for walls and dried grass for a roof. He was currently in the main room that served as a kitchen, dinning room and living room. It wasn't really that well furnished because his father had made all of the furniture by himself. There was a small table with three chairs around it. There was also a wooden couch with a quilt on it made by his mother.

On the right hand wall was a big fireplace made of clay. With which his mother cooked on. In the back of the big room was two doors one two the left, his parent's room, one to the right, his room. Hoping not to wake anyone that was sleeping. He put his pack down and then he walk on his tippytoes towards his room but before he could reach it he heard someone getting up out of the bed in his parent's room. The door opened.

"Oh it's you my darling!" said his mother a little too loud. His mother ran towards him arms outstretched. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his forehead "I was so scared! I knew it was a good idea to keep the candle in the window!". She kissed him again. "Mother I was only a few hours late!" he said not wanting all this attention.

His mother didn't listen to him. She kept holding on to him. His mother was in her white nightgown. She had dirty blond hair and was rather plump. His mother wasn't the prettiest person in the whole of Alagaesia but he loved her.

Also his mother had a overacting problem sometimes. Especially when it came to Marak. He was the only child in the family giving him a lot of attention. Sometimes it gets annoying. Like this time.

"Terassa the boy is fine, now let him breath." Mother and son turned around to see Marak's father in the doorway. His father had blond hair, but he didn't have much of it.

Like most southern people he also had tan skin but his was lighter then most. His father was tall and had a broad build. Sometimes Marak wondered why he was so tiny for his age if his father had that build. But he reminded himself that he would grow more when he was older, he hoped.

"Ok, I'm just glad to see that he's home safe. You could be more passionate about Marak sometimes Sellman" said a teary eyed Terassa. "Well I'm glad he brought home food" his father said slyly. His father's gaze turned to Marak's bulging pack. His gaze turned back to Marak and he winked at him. His father often played jokes that he cared about food more then Marak. They both found this funny but mother didn't. Probably because she didn't understand the joke behind it.

"Now that we're all up why don't you tell us about your hunting trip." Marak agreed eagerly. He wanted to tell his father how good a hunter he was. So he told them all about how he found the tracks and hid in the grass and shot at the doe killing it. At the end of his story before his father was pleased. "You are really becoming a good hunter son." Marak smiled, happy for his father's praise.

Marak just then remembered something. "Father! In town I heard that there was a battle! They called it 'The Battle of the Burning Plains'. AND the Blue Rider fought in it! They say his name is Eragon, and his mighty dragon is Saphira."

Father didn't look shocked but sad. "I knew it would come to this. Good we have a rider against Galbatroix. Was there anything more about the battle?"

Marak looked down at his feet as if he had done something wrong. He took a deep breath and said "Father I am sad to say that there IS a rider working for Galbatroix. They call him the Red Rider." His father's mouth went into the shape of an O.

Marak preceded to tell them all about the battle. Well all that he had heard. He knew he should have said something about the Waredog and him healing it but something inside of him told him that it should be kept secret.

Father put a hand on Marak's shoulder and stared into his son's eyes. "Marak remember this. These are grave times, but always remember that there is always hope. At every beginning there is a end, but every end there is a beginning. Heed my words boy. There is always hope. That is the truth." Marak nodded thinking about what his father just said.

His mother, who had been quiet for awhile clapped her hands gaining their attention. "Sellman, Marak I think its time for bed. For a farmer it is always early to bed and early to rise as they say it" She blew out the candle and went into her bedroom.

Marak also went into his bedroom thinking about his father had said before. It took him a while to find sleep after his action packed day but eventually he was in his dreams.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I thought since there is a warecat Eragon why not a waredog?

(dedicated to all you dog lovers out there)

So here is the question/riddle from last chapter...

Tall I am young.

Short when I'm old.

While with life I do glow,

Urur's breath is my foe...

What am I?

The first person who gets the answer will get their name in the next chapter or if I put in a new character in the story I might put your name in the story itself (in this case put your real name into the review (or if you are scared of stalkers make up your own name)


	3. Information

Well hello there my beloved readers!

Here is yet another chapter of my story "Marak"

I hope you're having as much time reading it as I am writing it!

This chapter may be a fill in but I might get to the good part.

I hope to god that you read and review.

I only have had three reviews for 2 chapters!

Thank for the people who did review!

(I know I'm greedy)

Oh yes the winner of the riddle contest is javi815 47! And the second place winner is C.T. Eleczoko! The answer to the riddle was a candle! Good job guys!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3

Information

Marak woke up early that morning to the sound of his mother cooking. With the clang of the cheap metal plates that his father bought so long ago in town and the crackle of the cooking fire with the deer venison on it.

He groaned as he pulled the bedcovers off of him and got up. He yawned really loudly and got dressed half asleep. As he opened the door to his room a whiff of the cooking venison smell reached his nose.

All the sudden he was very hungry. He saw that his mother was crouched over the fire and his dad was carving something wooden very carefully because wood was expensive and they weren't that rich. It was probably a new lock for stall door of the family's horse Petunia. The lock has been acting faulty. One of the many things that needed repair on their farm.

They had lived here as long as Marak could remember. On this farm near Melian. This was his home Marak. But Marak and his family have noticed that things were getting bad here.

The taxes were high and the area flowing with slavers and bandits. Not just a few weeks ago they had heard a farm twenty-five miles from their farm had been ransacked by slavers. The house and barn were set afire and the family was nowhere to be seen.

Once Marak's father had heard this he had ordered his son and wife to stay near the farm for two and a half weeks incase that the slavers came to pray on them. Marak shivered in remembrance at the thought.

His stomach brought him back to reality with it's growl. His father heard this and chuckled. "You and me both boy" he said with a grin. "Oh hush it will be done soon enough. You know what they say 'hunger is the best spice'" said Mother.

Finally when they couldn't take the smell anymore it was done. The meal simple and consisted of cooked venison, venison gravy, slightly stale bread and a little milk for each of them. They were all grateful for the new meat as the old meat was in short supply and was going bad.

The venison was delicious. Terassa was a great cook so it was a shame that all she got to do was cook simple meals like this. But she did have a skill for making even the most simple meals delicious. It seemed she put love and care into every bite.

Sellman pushed his chair out from under the table and leaned back content with his stomach's capacity. "Well Terassa you have done it again" said Sellman cheekily. Marak nodded at his mother chewing his last bite before swallowing. "Oh stop it" said Terassa seemingly flattered, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Well now Marak and I have to do the morning chores, fix the cow's fence, attach the lock to the horse's stall..." Marak's father kept on listing off things and each time he said something Marak had to stop himself from groaning.

"Well we better get started now son, shouldn't we?" asked Sellman. "Yes father" was his reply, trying to keep the sulking out of his voice.

That was the beginning of a long day of hard work. Marak was used to it by now. But he still didn't have to like it did he now?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak and his father stepped back from their work and nodded in appreciation at the new chicken fence. It wasn't that big of a fence since they only had three chickens. Since the roster died from old age a year back the chicken eggs couldn't be fertilized.

So now they are low on chickens. Just another reason that they relied on Marak and his hunting skills. "Come on Marak its going to be dark soon we better get in before the wolves eat us alive" Sellman joked merrily.

When they went into the house they saw that their home was clean and tidy, the fire crackling happily and on the table was some venison steak dinner. Clearly they weren't the only ones who were working hard during the day. "I was just about to call you in" Terassa happily sweeping the last off the dirt into the dust pan.

The funny thing about Marak's mother was that she was always spirted, jolly and had something nice to say. Marak often thought that his father chose this over looks.

"Come on let's eat I'm starving!" said Sellman. At that they settled down and ate dinner. They talked about how well their crops are growing and how The their towns people friends are doing. The one thing they tried to avoid is the war and Galbatroix.

Many a household didn't let children or young adults to talk at the dinner table. Only when they are asked a question by an adult or such. But Sellman always said this was hogwash, that everyone should have the freedom of speech, if only in this household.

After dinner Marak helped clear the table and wash the dishes in the washbasin. After they finished with that they stayed up for an hour doing what they wanted. This was the calming time of their hectic daily routine. Marak usually studied reading and writing with his mother. He already could read fairly well but he kept wanting to learn.

It was uncommon for a farmer to know their letters and very uncommon to have a farmers wife to know their letters. Tarassa had once said to her son that she came from a small town in the north called Carvahall. She had learned how to read from a village healer called Gertrude. That was before she met his father.

His father came to Carvahall as a wandering traveler. This was when he was twenty-one and his mother nineteen. They met and fell in love and Terassa decided to go with him on adventures. They traveled for awhile before deciding to settle down and raise a family.

Marak's parents sometimes told stories about the outside world like about the ocean and the mountains of the spine and among other things. Marak always sat there entranced as he heard about these magnificent wonders of the world.

Marak had always wanted to travel when he got older and see these things for himself and often when he was little he would play act fighting bandits and urgals among other things.

His thoughts somehow randomly turned to the Waredog and his conversation with him. 'He said something about me going to be a good Scippa one day. I wonder what he meant' he thought. He decided to ask what a Scippa was to his father. 'He knows so much he must know something about it' he remarked to himself.

"Father?" his father looked up from his carving. "What is it Marak?" he asked. "What is a Scippa?" His father looked at him startled His mother looked up from her sewing. "Where did you hear about Scippas? asked father suspicious.

Marak thought fast. He knew for some reason he shouldn't tell anyone about the Waredog "When I was at the bar when I was coming back from hunting I heard someone say something I couldn't make out but for one word. And it was 'Scippa'. So I was wondering what he might have been saying" he asked hoping this would satisfy him.

"Is that person from town?" his father asked. "No, I think he was a traveler" said Marak gaining confidence. His father sighed. "Well I only know a very small amount about what Scippas are and they are from stories I have heard, so they might not be truthful as you could hope.

"From what I know a Scippa was a..." "What do you mean 'was' father?" Marak interrupted. "I said was because they are no more. Now as I was saying a Scippa was a person who was blessed with the gift of being able to heal animals and had the ability to shift."

"Shift?" asked Marak curiously. Sellman sighed. "They were able to shape shift. Or put it more simply they could turn into animals. They could also talk to animals in their heads."

"But that's impossible!" cried Marak. "Who said it was impossible? You never now what is possible until it happens you know. So how do you know if it isn't?" This made Marak be quiet. "Well like I said before Scippas could heal and shape shift into animals, but that was their abilities. But their duties where to protect" said Sellman.

"Who?" asked Marak. "The people of course! With their powers they were expert spies and could go long distances in a short amount of time by turning into a fast animal. They worked along side the Dragon riders to keep order in Alagaesia. Vrael himself was a Scippa" remarked his father. "But he was a Dragon Rider! And the head Dragon Rider at that!"

"What did I just tell you Marak? I will repeat myself. How do you know what is impossible until it happens! And from what I just said it is possible because it happened" said Sellman.

"So you could be both at the same time?" remarked Marak thoughtfully. "Yes you could be both at the same time. But it was very rare. I would say the chances were one out of one-hundred. But when it happened the person was very powerful. They would be given extra abilities besides their own Scippa powers and the rider powers. Like for example they would be given the agility of an elf and a natural hand for a sword. And they would be more powerful in magic then normal riders. These Scippa Riders were something to be feared if you where on the wrong side"

"No wonder Vrael was the head rider of the old." remarked Marak. "Yes, no wonder" agreed his father. "But to add to it the Scippas had their own order like the dragon riders did. Their was a head Scippa too. At the time of the fall of the dragon riders Vrael was the head Scippa. And yes the head dragon rider could be the head Scippa too although it was rare" added Sellman seeing Marak's questioning face.

"How did you become a Scippa?" asked Marak. "You were born one. But you must go through training to be a full fledge Scippa. There are probably Scippas born but don't know that they are Scippas. So they are untrained and unaware of their powers" answered Sellman.

"But you didn't tell me one thing, why are the Scippas no more?" asked Marak. His father sighed. "Well son the Scippas are no more because the fall wasn't only the fall of the dragon riders but the fall of the Scippas too."

"Also why have I never heard anything about Scippas before?" asked Marak. "Galbatroix made it a crime to ever speak about Scippas the punishment was very harsh.

He did this because he knows that if a untrained Scippa knew that he or she _was _a Scippa they could somehow find out about their powers and rise against him. So when he rose to power he killed anyone who said the name Scippas. So eventually people forgot between generations because of it not being spoken of" he ended.

"Marak look me in the eye and tell me that you will tell _no one _of what you have just heard from me" said his father. He was the most serious that Marak had ever seen him. Marak knew that this was very important so he looked him in the eye and said. "I promise father I will never tell a soul."

"Well it is time to go to bed" Sellman said. He turned to Terassa as Marak closed the door to his room.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" asked Sellman. "He has a right to know. But I do wish you told him when he was older" said Terassa. "Oh well let us go to bed" remarked a tired Terassa while yawning.

A few minutes later the house was quiet... except for Sellman's snores.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

YAY ITS DONE! I hope you liked it. Well did you like it? Please, please, please with a cherry on top with sprinkles review!...yum cherry...

Oh yes the riddle/question...

In the book 'Eragon' when Eragon goes to ask Brom about dragons in Carvahall

Roran goes to get something repaired. What did he need to be fixed?

Happy hunting!


	4. The End of the Beginning

1

Hello my faithful readers!

Yes it is me! The wonderful author of all!

I'm here to present to you...

Yet another chapter of "Marak!"

I think you will find that this chapter has some action in it.

I hope you enjoy it cause if you don't I'll make you!

I have no idea how I will

but don't worry I will find a way (evil laugh)

Ok I'm babbling now aren't I?

Sorry...

(looks ashamed)

Well now for the story

Well this chapter is a "get a hankie before you read" chapter.

So enjoy! Well I don't know if you will enjoy it

but hey that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Oh yes be sure to read the A/N at the end!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4

The End of the Beginning

Out in the wide open plains near Melian there were dark shapes moving under the moon light. You could hear the sound of rickety old wheels turning. The wheels seemed to have a cage on. It was squeaking with the movement of the bars on it.

"Boss are we almost there?" asked one of the moving shadows. "Shut up you idiot we could be heard" another black shadow whispered harshly. That quieted the shadow or what looked to be a man. There were fifteen men hidden in the darkness along with four horses. The horses were split up into pairs each pair pulling either a cage or a wagon.

"Were here" the man that looked to be the boss whispered to all the men. The turned to look at a outline of a small house with a small barn next to it. The house was shaded in moonlight. "Now we wait until morning" said the head man. All the other men nodded their heads, not trusting themselves to speak.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak woke up to what seemed a normal day and got dressed. He pulled on his normal worn leggings and yawned a nice big yawn. He walked out of his room and into the main room to see his mother preparing breakfast.

His father must have been outside feeding the chickens before eating. Marak yawned one more time and started to set the dinner table.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They crouched in the grass waiting for the victims to wake up. They had left the wagon and cage a ways of so they couldn't been seen enough to raise suspicion. They heard the door open and saw a man walk out to what looked like feeding the chickens. "Now" screamed the leader. That one word changed Marak's life forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak heard a scream but couldn't make out the sound. All the sudden he heard people running through the grass towards the house. He ran to the window and saw what he was fearing a group of men that were ruggedly dressed running towards their house. One word flashed through his mind.

Slavers

"Mother slavers!" his mother dropped the platter she was holding and ran to Marak without hesitation. She hugged him tight not letting go. She tugged him into Marak's room and leaned over to him. "Marak I will tell you this before hand if I don't live through this" a tear ran down her eye.

There was banging on the front door.

"Don't say that mother you will live" Marak said his voice full of sadness and grief. His mother choose to ignore this.

The front door broke down.

"Under my bed and under the floorboard is something that will change the fate of Alagaesia forever. I need you to find it and then go to the Varden.

Remember Marak you are destined for great things and don't abuse that."

The door of the bedroom was being yanked open.

"And remember above all that me and your father love you" Terassa ended. "I love you too mother" cried Marak his voice barely audible. They held on tight to each other as they were yanked out of the house by the slavers.

On the ground in front of them was the body of Sellman with a man standing over him wiping the blood off of his sword on his fathers already blood stained tunic.

"NO!" screamed Terassa yanking free of the man and running over to her husband.

"No...no...no...no..." she kept repeating the word over and over again while leaning over her deceased husband. Marak just stood there in shock. 'He can't be dead. No I won't let him be! He wouldn't leave us' he kept on thinking over and over trying to wake up from this horrible dream.

The man yanking at him and started tying his hands together with coarse rope. Another man stood over his mother and screamed at her to get up. She just sat there in her own world. "Get up or you will follow the fate of you husband!" screamed the man that seemed to be the leader.

His mother didn't listen. The leader raised his sword over his mothers head. "DON'T! NO! PLEASE NO!" screamed Marak. The man turned to him. He stared at Marak in his eye.

"Get the woman up boy or she dies" said the man to Marak with venom in his voice. "Mother please get up! Please mother please!" cried Marak. His mother turned to him and looked at him. Her face looked as if it was dead to the world. She then shakily got up and started walking towards him.

The second she turned his back to him the man raised his sword at her. "NO!" screamed Marak. Before she knew what happened he stabbed her in the back and yanked out the sword from her. She fell down to her death. It seemed as if it went in slow motion.

The man that was holding the rope tied to his hands yanked him and they started walking towards where the cage was hidden. Marak just looked down at his feet sobbing.

He was forced into the cage. Well more like thrown in. His back hit the hard wooden plank floor. He was the only one in the cage. He smelt smoke and looked up. The barn was burning down. He saw Petunia the horse running out of the barn like she was being chased by the devil himself.

He felt the tug of the horses as they started to move the cage. He didn't care the world was gone to him. 'So this is what the world has come to?' he thought. He laughed a bitter laugh. While looking up into the sky.

He swore he saw a blue speck on the horizon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well now didn't I tell you to get a hankie? Well I did! This is where the story really starts. I wonder what happens next O)o!

I want reviews from you people! Come on make me smile :)

Oh yes! If you flame me I will just sit there and read your flame and then laugh. I find it funny when flamers send totally pointless messages to make them feel better about their own sorry lives!

So what they do is they try to make other people miserable about their hard work. So if you flame me your just making fun of yourself and giving me a good laugh! If you have ever been flamed remember what I just said because they really don't care about your writing style or how good or bad it may be (remember there is always room for improvement) they just care about making you feel bad!

So laugh with me about flamers admitting that their lives suck! If you agree with me send in a review saying "I LAUGH AT YOU FLAMERS!" then we shall all laugh together at the stupidity of flamers!

Oh yes because no one answered the riddle for the last chapter it will be the same this chapter. So...

In the book 'Eragon' when Eragon goes to ask Brom about dragons in Carvahall

Roran goes to get something repaired. What did he need to be fixed?


	5. A New Home

1

Hello my beloved readers!

Once again I am here to grace you with

my wonderful story "Marak"

I will try to make this chapter as interesting as the last!

Yet probably not as sad...

But hell this is a tragedy story right?

Congratulations to boomeantalist for getting the riddle right!

The answer was a chisel!

Oh yes a reviewer asked me how old is Marak.

I'm sorry that I didn't clarify this better but he is fifteen.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter five

A New Home

It had been five weeks since he was torn from his home, his family, his life. Over time the slavers had captured more and more people who are now slaves like him. They mostly prayed on travelers and Surdans.

When he heard the screams of lives taken and the wails of the children he just pretended not to notice. He himself was dead to the world. Often the slavers would taunt him by throwing rocks at him through the cage.

When they were bored when they stopped for the night they would take Marak out of the cage and played a game. The game was that the man would stand in front of him and then pretend to slap him if he even twitched they would slap him with all their might.

At first he thought that the Melian towns people would come and save him but he knew that they feared for themselves. Eventually his hope had drained with every turn of the wheel.

He himself was lower then dirt. He didn't care what the slavers did to his food like stamping on it on the ground. He would eat it as fast as he could before they could take his stale bread away from him.

As they gained more slaves the slavers started to respect him by leaving him alone. They seemed scared of him and how he turned into a animal and lived in his own world.

As each day went by he could feel himself feel more withdrawn. The cage was getting crowded and when the cage went over a rock they found themselves falling over each other. The slaves came to respect him and called the slaves that had been there longer 'elders' giving them more space in the cage and first inline to the food.

Some came to him for advice on how to live in this new hell, all he said was "eat what you can and don't attract any attention". The worst part of the whole thing was the exercising routine. The slavers would let them out and make them do jumping jacks and run in place. They were made to do this to keep them heathy enough to be sold.

If you stopped exercising then they would whip you until you got up. This is where Marak got most of his whip marks. But after awhile his adrenaline would kick in and he would get back up to do the whole process again.

In his 'former life' he had learned to find his way with the stars moon and sun so he knew where they were going. They were going to Dras-Leona to the north. He had heard from his mother and father that it was a horrible city. The roads were full of filth and homeless. And they practiced a brutal religion. The priests believed that the less body you have the less you are connected to the material world there for chopping of pieces of their bodies such as arms.

The day had finally came when they could see Helgrind the mountain that the city's people prayed to. The mountain was right next to Helgrind and they also could see the city next to it but it was to far to really get a good look at it.

They would stop near Helgrind for the night and then the next morning would decide their fate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So this is where I am. That is the end of the beginning but when is the beginning of the end?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(A/N: now I will start the story in current events...hope you like it so far)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak didn't look up as his new master came up to the stage to pay for him and take his leash. He walked slowly off the stage looking at his feet. He felt the tug of the leash on his neck as a signal to walk faster. He saw that he was being tied to the back of a wagon by his hands. The leash was taken off his neck.

When he saw the hands taking his leash off he saw that they were tanned almost like himself. His chin was yanked upward to stare into they eyes of a man. The man had blue eyes and black shaggy hair. He looked to have stubble on his chin. He could tell that he was a farmer.

"Look boy you will call me master and nothing else. You will also be a obedient slave and will not do anything rash. Because you don't want me to do anything rash." Marak could tell it was a open threat. The man yanked his head down and walked away to the front of the wagon.

'So this is what my life has come to?' thought to himself. He then felt the tug of the rope attached to his hands and the walk towards his new home started.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The road was tough and rocky but he was thankful that his shoes weren't worn because he rode in the cage. After awhile he started to get the courage to look at his surroundings.

He was outside of the city and in the countryside. He could see large plantations and slightly smaller farms. The grass was green as it was summer and he could see the sky was blue.

Just the sight of it gave him some hope that his home wouldn't be that bad. 'Sure the Master wasn't that nice but who says he won't warm up to me?' he thought.

'Maybe he will even give me more food then I was given before' he also thought. He just then noticed that his throat was dry and his stomach hollow. He tried his best to ignore it.

By what must have been six o'clock from the sun's placement he calculated they saw the farm. He didn't know it was the farm his new home but when they turned to the road leading to the farm he knew it was it.

He looked at it and saw it was made out of red bricks and the roof of brown wood. It was quite bigger then his old house and more decorative. He saw the barn was made out of wood and was painted red even though the paint was peeling off. The fields were green and attended to. He could see the garden in full bloom with a various vegetables in row.

All in all it was a beautiful farm although smaller then a plantation. One thing he could tell though it was to large for one man to farm it. 'So either he has sons or has more slaves' he thought.

Before he could really mull this all over they were at the barn. A man that must have been around thirty-five came rushing out to unload and put away the carriage and horse but not before bowing and saying a small "Master".

Master came to Marak and untied him before the other slave could take the wagon away. "Come slave boy" Master said and beckoned for him to follow. Marak followed without hesitation.

He brought him to the back of the house where the garden was and the back door to the house was. A plump woman that must have been his wife came out of the house. She was wearing a brown aparine and a blue calico dress. She seemed kind from the look of her but she was pale white like she never came out to sit under the sun, never mind work in it. Her hair was brown and in a bun.

A girl about the age of Marak came in behind her. She was skinny. But not unhealthy skinny but pretty skinny. She wasn't tan but not really that pale. Her hair was brown tied into a bun just like her mother's. She kept looking at Marak curiously.

He kept his head down enough to show respect but not look beaten. "So this is the slave you bought us?" asked the woman. "Yes Ophelia he is" said Master. "He looks half dead! Look at his legs with all the whippings I'm surprised that they aren't cut in half!" her voice was not spiteful but sympathetic and sad.

"He was in better shape then the rest so be grateful" said Master. "What's your name?" asked the girl to Marak. "Marak" he mumbled clear enough and loud enough to hear.

"Marak? Well that's a nice name" said the girl. She was trying to be kind but he didn't show any recognition. "Mary you are not to disturb him when he works and he is a slave so he doesn't need a name" said Master with a small tone in his voice.

He turned to Marak. "Slave do you know anything about farming?" asked Master. "Yes, I used to live on a farm" he answered. "Did I ask you about your former life?" ask Master not wanting an answer. He went on "You will work in the garden and feed the animals for chores. You will also help work on repairs for the farm. You are _never _aloud in the house without permission and you will work hard and do a good job."

He kept his head down. Seeming satisfied he turned to his daughter. "Go get him some bread and water will you?" he asked. "Yes father" she turned away to her task. "You got him some clothes didn't you?" asked his wife.

"No you can make some with the cloth we have left over from our own clothes. His clothes will hold for now" answered Master. Marak looked at his clothes. They were dirty and torn in some places but they were still decent enough for a slave like hemself.

Mary came back with a platter with a half a loaf of bread and a big glass of water. Marak's mouth watered. She put it on the picnic table next to the door. "Eat" she said. He came over and sat down. He ate it as fast as possible scared they would take it away from him. He was surprised the bread wasn't stale.

They just stood there looking at him. He was aware of the eyes on him but ate was focused on his meal. "They starved him. Poor thing" said Ophelia saddened. When he was done with his meal he just sat there unsure of what to do.

"Mary show him to the barn will you? I have some things to do" said Master more of a command then a question. "Sure father" said Mary. Marak got up. "Follow me" said Mary.

Master and wife went inside. Marak followed Mary to the barn. When they went in he could see the wagon and the horse in it's stall. There was also three more horses to go with him. Also there was two cows. A few chickens were running around as well. A cat came scurrying across chasing a mouse.

Mary led him up a ladder into the hayloft. "This is where you will sleep" Mary said. Marak stood there. Mary seemed to be waiting for a reply but didn't get one. She sat down in a pile of hay. She patted down on a pile of hay next to her.

Marak got the idea. He sat down. And looked at his lap. "You can look at me" Mary said softly as if talking to a child. Marak looked at her hesitantly . She looked back at him as if studying him. "So Marak how did you become a slave if you lived on a farm?" asked Mary curious.

Marak wasn't sure she wanted to tell her. "Don't worry I won't tell" said Mary sensing his discomfort. He sighed. "I don't know if you want to hear it. It's pretty sad" he said testing out his voice. It was rusty. "Don't worry I can handle it" she said assured of herself.

"Ok... Well it was morning. I was in my house and my mother was cooking breakfast. My father was outside doing morning chores." He stopped thinking. It was hard for him to talk about it. Mary nodded him on.

"All the sudden I heard a yell. And I looked out the window and saw slavers running towards the house. My mother ran to be and ushered me into my room." He decided not to tell her about the mysterious thing under the floor boards. "The slavers broke into my house and then my room. They then grabbed us and brought us outside."

He breathed looking at her unsure to continue to the next part. She was listening intently. He went on. "We saw my father dead with a man standing over him with a sword."

A shocked face came on Mary's. He went on hoping to get this over with. "My mother broke away from the man and ran to the body. She wouldn't get up and the man with the sword..." His voice broke. "He killed her".

His mind was replaying the scene again like it had what seemed millions of times at night when he slept In the cage. "That horrible!" cried Mary holding back tears. Marak wished he could cry. He hadn't cried since that dreadful day. The truth was he thought if he started crying he wouldn't stop.

He looked down at his lap feeling bad about himself. Mary looked at him seemingly looking under control. "Marak, if you need anything anything at all you can ask me." "Thank you" said Marak happy for someone who cared.

"Mary come in!" they could hear Mary's mother yelling for her. "You go to sleep ok? I'll see you tomorrow" Marak didn't say anything. Mary looked hurt but climbed down the ladder.

Marak sighed and noticed that he was very tired so he laid down to sleep even though the sun was still up. The scene kept on playing on and on in his head again. After awhile he found sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

YAY DONE!

Did you like it? Review then will you?

The story is really shaping up right?

I hope your having fun reading it.

Oh yeaaaaaaaa the riddle...

What page did Brom die on? O.o


	6. The Waredog Returns

Hello peoplezs!

Another chapter here!

This may be a fill in chapter or not... :)

About the riddles,

you can answer the questions more then once between chapters

as it is fair or at least I think so.

And what I think goes!

Hehehehe evil me...

WELL congrats to Boomeantalist who got the riddle right!

Brom died on page 276 of 'Eragon'.

I love playing the riddle game it's fun isn't it?

ONCE AGAIN... ONWARD TO THE STORY!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 6

The Waredog Returns

Marak woke to a rough hand shaking him awake. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see the man that had taken care of the wagon the day before. He was bald with coco dark skin and was muscular. "Ahh" yawned Marak realizing his surroundings. And double checking that he wasn't back in the cage.

"Wake up or no breakfast" said the gruff man with a rough voice. That got Marak up. Once Marak was up the man introduced himself as Norric the head slave. Then he brought Marak down the ladder into the downstairs of the barn. The animals were all up and waiting for their morning feed. Although the cat was playing with a dead mouse batting it this way and that. He turned to Norric.

"Marak you will work before you get breakfast. Your first morning chore is to feed the animals by which I mean cows, chickens, horses, and then you will clean out the horses's stables and let the cows out. The cat can get it's own food so don't worry about her." He looked down at the cat still playing with the mouse. He turned back to Marak.

"After that you may go to the back of the garden with the other three slaves to receive your food. After you eat you will be working in the garden under Ukin the slave. He is the gardener. You will be his apprentice. When he sees it fit that you have done enough work, for there is always work, you will eat lunch.

But only if you have been obedient and careful with your work. You will have some free time until Ukin calls you in to do more work. After you will do the same chores you did in the morning. Then dinner and you will have some free time or go to bed. I recommend going to sleep as you will need as much as you can. If you goof off I or Master will have no pity in giving you your punishment" He said the last part with a serious eye.

"Got it?" Marak had soaked it all in and nodded. "Good, now I will show you how to feed the animals today but I will not do it again." He looked at him. "You are lucky you aren't working in the fields so be grateful."

It took him awhile for him to show Marak all the things he would do for who knows how many times in his life. He already knew how to do it all but didn't dare tell Norric that. As he worked Norric kept watching him carefully making sure he wouldn't do anything wrong. Having him watch him was pretty unnerving for Marak. He could feel his eyes on his back.

Marak did his best not to do anything wrong and made it until it was time for breakfast. He was famished by the time it was done. So he made haste to get to the garden in time. There he met four other slaves. They were all male and older then him. One looked about twenty he was dark and had black hair and was muscular.

Two looked about eight-teen they seemed to be twins because they both had brown hair and like everyone else tan skin. They looked at Marak with curiosity. He took his place at the end of the line. They quickly lost interest in him. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Ophelia holding a big pot full of stuff that looked like cornmeal.

The last one was a man that looked forty-five. He was tall and was bald except for a white ring of hair around his head. He was very tan almost black. His build was stocky. Somehow Marak thought that this was Ukin.

Inside of the pot was a wooden ladle swishing around as the pot moved. Mary came out behind her and handed out bowls to each slave. Her eyes kept lingering on Marak. It felt weird to him. She seemed as it she was inspecting him. He pretended not to notice.

He then realized it was his turn in line. He held up his bowl and watched as the mush was scooped up in the ladle and then into his bowl. He sat down with the other slaves at the picnic table where Mary passed out spoons to the slaves. Marak dug in like a starving dog. If he hadn't been so focused on his food he would have heard Mary laughing at him.

When he finished he wanted to lick the bowl clean but decided against it. He looked up and saw that the other slaves were gone except for the old man. "I'm Ukin and I believe that your name is Marak?" asked Ukin. "Yes" said Marak limiting his words so he wouldn't say anything rash to his boss.

"Good now follow me" he said. He brought him away from the flower part of the garden and into the vegetable part of the garden. He then led him to a rickety old shed at the edge of the garden.

"Today you will be pulling weeds and then mulching it." Marak nodded. Ukin preceded to show him how to pick weeds without hurting the plants next to it. And how to get the roots out without braking the stem so it wouldn't grow back.

"When you are done with that row move on to the next row and then the next. Keep going until you are done. I will be doing my own rows. When we are done with weeding I will show you how to mulch." Marak started to work.

Unkin was very fast at weeding and Marak tried to keep up with him. Ukin noticed this and told him not to rush or he will brake the roots. It took until nine o-clock to finish weeding the garden. Ukin then showed him to a wheelbarrow and they went behind the shed to a mulch pile. It smelt terrible. Marak had to breath through his nose.

Ukin laughed at his face and clapped him on the back. Marak hate to say it but he was starting to like Ukin. 'No I can't never get attached to people it only brings pain' he thought. It was a lesson he learned once and he won't forget it.

He started working. It was a hard job tugging at the wheelbarrow with the sun on his back. And then the spreading was hard too because he had to bend on his back to use the rake. He developed blisters in the first thirty minutes. They started to pop and bleed leaving dark red marks on the rake.

Ukin noticed and gave him gloves. He was thankful for them but it still hurt his hands when rubbing against the gloves. Mary came by and gave them water but her eyes never left Marak.

For Marak this was getting freaky. Finally at ten o-clock the lunch bell rang. Marak waited for Ukin's approval. When he gave him a nod Marak ran to put the rake away and ran to the flower part of the garden. He was the first one in line but when the other slaves came they cut him to say not verbally 'your place is at the end of the line'. He then noticed that the line went by rank.

Ukin was first in line and then the slave with black hair and then one of the brown haired twins and behind him the other one. They were all sweaty with the sun beating down on them. Ophelia came out with a bread basket full of bread and Mary with a pitcher of water with old tin cups.

They received their food and sat and ate. When they were done Marak remembered he had some free time. He thought about what he should do. He decided to take a walk to explore his new home. The other slaves went their own ways. Marak got up and started walking around. He wanted some time alone to reflect on his life.

His feet guided him. After a while he found himself in a small woods. He sat down against a tree and started to think. The first thought that came to him was his mother. His thoughts reflected on what she had said when they were in his bed room hiding from the slavers. 'What could be so important that it would save Algaesia' he thought. He sighed. 'And how will I get to it?'

'My only was is to escape but how?' He hated to say it but he was starting to like this place besides the hard work and Mary staring at him like he had three heads. He looked down at his knees. He sighed again.

_Having fun?_

"What?" he looked up. There was the waredog standing there in his shaggy coat and his pointed eats. His tail was still stubby too. Now he could see his color since he wasn't In the dark. He was gray with his left front leg white. The color suited him quite well.

_I said having fun?_

"What do you me- oh never mind. What are you doing here?"

He ignored the question.

_Speak to me through you mind._

"My mind?"

_Yes your mind you idiot. Now try it._

ummm...hello?

_Good. Now you need to escape and retrieve the item under you floor boards and go to the Varden. _

But how will I escape? And how will I get there?

_First earn your master's trust. You are a good hunter last time I checked so you can go hunting and escape but wait awhile so it seems that you won't escape and then tell a fellow slave or someone that you could hunt for meat and then escape._ _As for a way to get there you will ether walk to find a horse. _

You mean steal a horse.

_What ever it takes._

That's wrong.

_Wasn't it wrong that you were sold into slavery?_

Yes...

_My point is the world is wrong._

Can I ask you something? 

_That depends on what you ask._

I'm a Scippa aren't I?

_Yes you are a Scippa._

Then why can't I change into animals and heal things?

_You healed me. And did you ever try to turn into an animal?_

Marak snorted at this.

Oh course not who has?

_Then how do you know you can't?_

I guess I don't. I want to try it though.

_Not here and not now. Someone is here. Goodbye and god speed._

Wait do you have a name?

_Deolm_

Deolim turned and ran.Marak was going to protest him leaving but the Waredog was long gone running through the bushes. Then he heard a stick crack behind him. He turned to see Mary coming up behind him shocked.

"What was THAT?" she asked. "You saw him?" "Yes I saw him. What was that?" she questioned again. "A waredog" said Marak not meaning to. "A waredog? You mean they are real?" she said eyes excited. "I suppose they are... Wait a minute you have heard of them?" asked Marak. "Oh course I have! My old nana when I was little used to tell me stories about all these mythical creatures! She said that they lived forever and they could talk" She said being a know-it-all.

"Wait did he talk to _you?_" she asked. He hesitated. "Yes but I'm not willing to tell you right now." Mary's eyes went puppy-eyed. He sighed "Maybe some other time." She saw in his face that no matter what he wouldn't tell her so she ended it there.

He thought for a moment. He wished that she hadn't shown up. Maybe he could have asked more about Scippas. He thought about what he had said about the item under the floor boards and how to retrieve it.

"Mary do you have any hobbies?" "Umm I like to read. Do you?" "I do in fact. I Like to hunt. I wish I could do it one more time." he did a pretend sigh. "Hmm maybe I could ask father if he would let you. We could use the meat" she said feeling bad for him. "Maybe but are you sure he would trust me?" he asked.

"No. Not alone at least" she said truthfully. "But maybe you could if I could come with you" she said a sparkle in her eye. 'She must not get out much' he thought. "Maybe you could ask him if he needs meat and tell him that I'm a hunter" he said.

"I'll ask" she said excited. "Well I think it's time to go back" said Marak. So they left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak went throughout the day doing chores and finishing the mulching. By the time it was dinner he was about to fall asleep standing up. He ate quickly and then went to his hayloft to go to sleep.

The next couple of days went the same way. Except for the waredog showing up. On the second week Marak was in the garden shoveling more mulch into the wheelbarrow when Mary came out of nowhere and told him to go with her.

She led him to the flower garden near the house. Standing there was Master. Marak tended to try to avoid Master as much as he can so he was surprised when he saw him there.

He bowed "Master". He looked down at his feet like a proper slave. "Slave my daughter has told me that you can hunt is this true?" he asked. "

Yes Master it's true" he said with his eyes down. "We are in need of meat and the prices are high for meat. Slaughtering season isn't here yet. So I decided to let you go hunting. But you will have to go with my daughter so she will be there to make sure you won't run away. She may not be able to fight but she can run back to us. If you do come back and with meat we may let you hunt again."

"What do you say about it?" "Yes Master. But" "What do you mean but?" he asked. "I will need supplies and I will need a bow and arrows" Master thought "we can give you supplies and as for a bow and arrows we do have that. We keep them incase of a emergency. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Master it will take at least three days" before Master said anything Marak explained. "Since this a heavy populated area the game will be farther from home then on the plains. Because of this distance it will take longer to get to the game. But I assure you a am a good hunter and I can almost grantee that I will catch something"

"Fine you can go but _anything _happens to Mary it will be your throat." "I will do anything I can to protect her Master" Master seemed satisfied. "You leave tomorrow"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OHHH what's going to happen O.o

I hoped you enjoyed it! It's a long chappie yay! Oh yes the reason 'master' is letting Marak go hunting with Mary is because he is greedy and stupid. :)

The riddle is...

Who was Murtagh's first sword fighting trainer?


	7. Shifting

1

Yay another chapter!

Don't you love me?

You know you do!

Congrats to Boomeantalist for the answering the riddle right!

Murtagh's trainer was Tornac!

I like typing exclamation points!!!!!

If you think I'm weird then you're right!

sigh I know I'm babbling YET again...

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

cough don't forget to review cough

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 7

Shifting

Marak woke before anyone could wake him. He was excited. 'Today is the big day!' he thought sheepishy. As he got out of his bed of hay and went down the barn ladder his thoughts turned to how he was going to get rid of Mary.

'I'm probably just going to have to ditch her. But near the farm so she can make her way back' he thought. He would hate himself for doing this but it wasn't safe for her on the road.

'And maybe the Waredog will come again' he thought thinking of the last meeting. 'I'm going to have to try to 'shift' as my father called it' his eyes started to water at the thought of him. He wiped his eyes with his arm quickly.

He made it to the garden and saw that Mary, Ophelia and Master was waiting for him. Mary was wearing yellow boys tunic and breaches which surprised Marak but he didn't say anything.

He bowed to Master and then waited for him to say something. It didn't take long. "Ok slave boy. In these packs" he pointed to two bulging packs by his side "is a weeks worth of food for each of you. I don't want you eating all of the meat on the way back."

Master pointed to the picnic table where the slaves eat. There leaning against it was a brown sack the took the shape of a bow and quiver. "In there is a bow and quiver I don't know much about weapons but you open it and take a look and see if it is useable" Marak obeyed.

He opened it to reveal a finely made oak bow and oak quiver. There was at least seven-teen arrows in the quiver. He strung the bow and bent it to test it's flexibility. Master waited for him to say something.

"It's a finely made bow and will work well. As will the quiver. I don't know about the arrows though. But they should do." he said to Master keeping his voice low and humble.

Master nodded "Good. Now you will find in your pack the butchering tools that you will need. As you will find a bedroll for Mary. I don't think _you_ will need one" he said.

"You will find in Mary's pack the food. So be careful with it for I don't want it to be wasted." He turned to Mary. "Mary keep an eye on the slave. If he runs you run back and we'll get him. Also in your pack you will find a compass so you can find your way back if he does run" Mary nodded.

Master turned once more to Marak. "If you run we _will_ get you back and you _will_ find I am not so nice if people cross me" said Master threateningly. Marak did a simple nod. "Also like I said before if Mary comes to harm you will wish you were never born" he let the threat hang in the air. Marak nodded again.

'This is too easy' thought Marak hiding a smirk.

"Good. Now be off." Master waved them away. Marak started to walk. Mary hugged her mother and started walking down the road northward with Marak.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(That night)

"I'll take first watch" said Marak. "Why? Why do we have to do watches" asked Mary. "Mary let me tell you something. You're father doesn't know how bad the roads are these days. He was being rash to make you come" replied Marak.

"Marak! I was the one that wouldn't shut up asking if I could come! So you should be thankful that father is letting you go hunting" cried Mary. "Listen I'm sorry but if my parents were alive they would never let me off the farm if they knew about what would happen to me" Marak apologized to her.

"It's ok" said Mary feeling bad for Marak. "You should get some sleep now I'll watch. You need your rest it's going to be a long couple of days" Marak said. Mary nodded and slipped into her bedroll. That left Marak to think.

Secretly they had been going around in a wide arch around the farm so instead of facing north they were facing south. This was because that is the direction Master thought they were going.

He didn't plan to leave Mary here right now but wait two other nights so they were far enough away that it would give him more time to teach her how to get back and more time for him before the men come when he runs away.

'I'm never going to forgive myself for ditching her but it has to be done' he thought to himself. He sighed 'this is going to be a long trip'. Suddenly a bird twittered down in front of him. It was a black raven and it's left wing was held at a awkward angle.

"Oh hello there little bird" said Marak. "Is your wing hurt?" he asked. He remembered the time when he shot at the Waredog and how he healed it. 'I'll try to heal it' he thought. "Ok little birdie I won't hurt you" he held out a finger towards the bird. "Come on jump on" the bird jumped on to his finger to Marak's surprise.

"Ok now hold out your wing." The bird did so trusting Marak with his life. He put his right hand on the bird's wing very gently. "This won't hurt" said Marak in a soothing voice. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for the magic inside him. He felt a wall and he searched for a weak spot. He found one and pushed at it. He felt it breaking down. He pushed a little harder.

It crumbled. He opened his eyes to see a flash of green light. The light subdued and he saw the bird was still there on his finger. But it's wing was not held at an awkward angle anymore. He smiled.

"What did you do?" He looked up and saw Mary sitting up in her bedroll. He cursed inaudibly. "What did you do?" she repeated the question. You could see she was awestruck by the way her eyes danced. Marak sighed. "To be truthful I don't know" he said.

"You- you just healed that bird" she said shakily. The bird on his finger began to tweet at her. "Yes, I guess I did" said Marak. "You can do magic" she stated. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked not wanting her to be.

"No, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You're my friend. Friends wouldn't hurt each other right?" she asked and said at the same time.

"No friends don't" he all the sudden felt very guilty about him going to ditch her. He decided to tell her about the thing under the floor boards maybe she would understand and help him escape some way.

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I told you about how I became a slave?"

"Yes of course"

"Well when we were in my bedroom my mother told me something was under the floor boards that would change Alagaesia forever. And It was my job to retrieve it and give it to some" he search for the right word "friends" he concluded.

Mary looked confused. Then her face turned into a understanding one.

"Marak you were going to ditch me to get this mystery thing right?" she asked hurt.

"Mary understand it's my mother's last wish for me. I have to do it" he said sighing.

"Ok I'll let you go"

Marak's face went into shock.

"You're going to let me go?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, but under one condition"

"Name your price" he said.

"I come with you"

"WHAT?" he cried. "Like I said before the road is no place for you" he said trying to give her some reasoning.

"You have to let me go. You just told me you're plan and if you don't let me go I'll start running back now"

"That's blackmail!"

"I'm coming. My life is boring. All I do is stay inside the house and sew and do girly stuff. I want to have some action in my life! I don't care about the dangers. I can face them" she said stubbornly.

He was beginning to regret telling her.

"Fine. You can come but if we get caught you tell your father it was your idea and you made me come along with you. Deal?"

"Deal" she said smiling.

"Good now let's go to sleep. I'm actually pretty sure that we don't need to watch tonight because were so close to civilization."

"Then why didn't you go to bed before?"

"I needed to think" he replied truthfully.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Me too"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They woke up next morning to a nice sunrise and got up ate and packed up camp. "Where is your old farm?" she asked. "Near Melian" he replied.

"But that's a long way!" she whined. "Having second thoughts about coming?" he said smirking.

"No! But how long _will _it take?" she said defensively "About four weeks on foot. But I think I have a idea that I want to try out and it probably cut that time in half." Marak said thinking. "But it might not work" he added.

"Tell me your plan" she said. "You're going to laugh when I say it though" "fine then humor me" she said.

"Well I _think _I can turn into a horse and you can ride me bareback."

She burst out laughing. "I told you!" he said. She took in a deep breath to stop laughing. "You actually think that is possible?" she said bursting out laughing again.

"You never know what's impossible until it happens" he said. He just realized that he just quoted his father. He bit his lip and blinked a few times. "Look I'll be right back I want to try it" She nodded half believing it.

(A/N: I know this is unrealistic but when he changes into an animal his clothes will still be on when he changes back so he doesn't go naked...hey it's magic right?)

He walked a ways into the grass and sat down. 'Now what am I supposed to do?' he thought.

_Think about the animal that you want to become and become the animal._

Deolm?

_Try it._

He closed his eyes and thought about a horse. It's long legs and strong white body. It's white snout. The hair long white tail. The pointed ears. He concentrated and when he tried to 'become' the animal he found a barrier. He pushed at it. It didn't budge and pushed and still didn't budge. He looked for a weak spot. He found one and pushed as hard as he ever could. It felt like a explosion in his head.

He felt a tingling feeling going up his arms and legs and head. Then on his body. He opened his eyes and saw that he was slowly changing. He felt oddly calm as he changed. His legs were getting longer and his snout was growing too. He was growing bigger and bigger. The hair was starting to grow on him. And quickly the tingling sensation left him.

'Oh goddess it worked!" he thought. He walked forward. His horse legs felt different then walking on human legs but it felt like it was right. 'Mary!' he thought.

He turned behind him. There standing was Mary looked dumbfounded.

"M-m-marak?" she asked. 'Wait. How am I going to be able to talk to her?' he thought.

'Wait maybe the way Deolm talked to me by mind speak.'

Mary?

"Marak! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it" she said regaining herself.

"Marak you are the weirdest person I have ever met" she stated truthfully.

I take that as a complement

She laughed. "But wait how are you talking to me?" she asked

Mind speak

"Wow how do you do it?" she asked excited.

Talk in your head directed at me.

_Marak? _

_Good. Now get the packs on me and lets go!_

" Aye Marak!" she said smiling.

It took them fifteen minutes to get ready to go because of Mary falling of numerous times. By the time they were ready Marak was anxious to go.

He took off running fast. Mary had to hold on to his mane and duck down from the wind. It was a steady beat. Marak for the first time felt the joy of running under the sun. He kept on for an hour before Mary ordered him to stop due to her aching back.

Marak reluctantly stopped running and went slower. This continued for the rest of the day. For awhile Marak would run and then when Mary complained about her back form arching forward.

The sun started going down and they had to stop. Mary dismounted rather clumsily. Marak started to change back by do the opposite that he did that morning by thinking about humans. He felt the tingling sensation and found himself taking shape of a human.

They had covered more ground on horse in one day then it would take three days on foot.

"That was the most fun I have ever had in my life!" Marak cried as he was done changing. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" he said to Mary who looked the worse for ware. "I can" she mumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day past the same way as the first one did. They would get up, eat, load up camp, ride until lunch, eat and take a brake, ride more then set up camp again and eat then take a brake then sleep.

When they took breaks Marak would teach Mary about how to find her way without a map by looking at the stars. He also showed her how to identify different animal tracks. When he practiced with the bow she would watch him.

One day Mary asked if she could try it. She couldn't pull it back. Mark helped her by showing her how to hold it and she knocked an arrow and shot. It didn't even land six feet before her. After that day she kept on trying it and became exceptional at it.

It took a week and a half to get to Melian.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(The night before Melian)

Marak had just changed back from shifting. "Are we going to go though town?" asked Mary. "No I don't want to attract any attention.

I mean it would be suspicious if I show up from apparently being sold into slavery" he said reasonably. "I guess I just wish I could eat some food other then stale bread and water" she said. At this Marak laughed.

"Welcome to my world" he said sheepishly. They laughed together. They looked up at the night sky. "Mary?" "Yes?" "Do you miss your family?" Marak asked. Mary thought for a moment. "I miss my mom. I don't miss my dad so much though. I'll admit he wasn't a nice man to own slaves" she sighed.

"Mary?" "Yes Marak?" "I will admit you are the first friend I've had my age. And a good friend too" he said. "Likewise" said Mary. They smiled at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"I think we should go to bed we have a long day tomorrow. I'll take first watch" said Marak. "Fine" she yawned the word out. She went to bed and Marak was content to look up at the night sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay the chapter is done! Did you like it? Tell meeeeeeeeee! Was the shifter thing cool or what? You know you like it! Oh yes the riddle!

What does 'Osthato Chetowa' mean in the Ancient Language?


	8. The Egg, The Sword, The Varden

1

Another Chapter of Marak

YAY!

A Very Long One too!

Congrats to C.T. Eleczko

for getting the riddle right!

The answer is Mourning Sage!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 8

The Egg, The Sword, the Varden

The night had past quickly leading into morn. Marak had noticed something during his night watch. This had been the place where he had shot the doe. That had been so long ago. It seemed like it wasn't even his life that he was remembering but a abstract memory of someone else's.

They packed up camp and instead of Marak shifting into a horse they walked. Every step he took it felt like a hand was holding onto his stomach and squeezing tighter and tighter. The closer they got the more memory's of his former life came back to him making him want to cry for it back.

They had avoided the town by going around it. After awhile, Marak couldn't estimate the time because of his thoughts that were rushing around in his head, Marak could see the farm just a dot on the landscape. All the sudden he thought for a moment. 'What if my parent's bodies are still there?' he thought. He knew that if that was true he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Is that it?" asked Mary pulling Marak away from his thoughts. There a little dot on the landscape was a house . "Aye" it was all that he could manage. More memories rushed through him. Him building the chicken fence with his father. Planting the crops every season. Mother popping popcorn when it was cold out.

Marak sighed. How much he missed them. Before he could think anymore they were there. They looked around. The barn was just a bunch of ashes with burnt wood sticking out of the ground and the fields were a bunch of weeds. To his surprise the house was still standing there. Th whole place felt dead.

He bit back tears. He looked down and saw that the bodies of his parents weren't there. But three crosses for grave markers stood next to the burnt barn. One must have been for him. He couldn't take it anymore he fell on his knees and started to sob.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turn to see Mary looking down at him in sympathy. She gave him a sad smile and he remembered what they were here for. He got up bravely. And strode into the house. He looked around. Everything was where he left it. But he could see that their breakfast was rotting on the table. He chose not to look anymore and went into his parent's room. Mary followed.

"Mary I'm going to need your help with this. We need to move the bed to the wall." She nodded and Marak pushed and she pulled. With the screak of wood against wood it started to move. It took awhile but it finely they had it moved up against the wall.

He looked around for a trap door or something. There was nothing there. "What now?" asked Mary. He had an idea ."I'll be right back." Mary nodded. A few minutes later Marak came into the room with an ax.

"Move away I don't want to miss and chop off your leg." Normally they would have laughed at this comment but now everything was business. Mary moved out of the way. Marak swung.

One...wack

Two...wack

Three...wack

Four...wack

The floor board was coming apart

After a few more swings Marak heard a 'thump'. Mary and Marak smiled at each other. Marak started to take out the floor boards getting a few splinters in the process. When he was done taking them out he saw a metal door in the floor. He took a deep breath and opened it.

He reached into the dark hole. It seemed like two feet deep. He felt around. He felt something that felt like a rough sack fabric. He pulled it out. It was heavy. Out of the darkness came bulging sack. Before he opened it he felt around in the hole once more to make sure he didn't miss anything.

He was about to pull back when he felt something at his finger tips. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was long and wrapped in old white cloth. As he pulled it out he had an idea of what it might be.

Mary just stood over his shoulder looking curiously at the sack and long item. Marak took up the courage to open the long wrapped item first. He unraveled it slowly . As he unraveled he saw that he was right. It was a sword in a silver sheath. Attached to it was a leather belt for clipping on his waist. He pulled the sword out slowly and steadly.

It was beautiful. The pummel had diamond on the tip of it. The handle was encrusted in gold. The blade's color glowed as if it was silver. It was sharp and felt as if it had a magical aura around it. He looked closely and saw that there was strange markings on the blade. He sat there gaping at it.

If he wasn't so focused on the blade he would have heard Mary standing over him sucking in her breath as if she had never breathed before. He came out of his trance. He put the sword back into the sheath and turned to the sack.

He untied it and reached in and touched something round and smooth. He pulled it out. It was heavy. Out of the sack came a white rock. It was about a foot long and egg shaped. He looked close at it. There was blue veins all around it. He had never seen something so beautiful except the sword he had just seen. He held it up more. It was heavy but should have been more heavy at the look of it.

He put it down. He took the sack and shook it upside down to see a if anything else was in there. As he held it up something fell out. He looked at it. "Its a book," said Marak "No it's a journal" said Mary. They looked at It. It small and was made out of leather. A metal lock was on it keeping in it's secrets.

He picked it up. On the binding was a tittle, no message. He read it out loud. "_The journal will open when the time is right_." He looked at the lock. He sighed, there was no key hole so no way to open it.

He put the stone and book back in the sack. He got up. "Mary I'm going to get some of my clothes and pack some things for our journey. "You can explore the farm but keep close"

"Sure Marak" he got up and went into his room to get some clothes. He put on some of his old clothes which felt great after wearing rags. He found that there was still water in the wash basin so he washed off getting all of the layers of dirt off of him. It felt good.

Once he was done he retrieved the sword and belted it on him. He also found his old bow and decided to give it to Mary, as it was more of a learning bow then advanced one they had been using. He began to gather the things such as food that they would need to replenish. They had recently been eating rabbits and such that Marak had hunted.

"Marak!" he heard Mary yell. Marak stopped what he was doing and ran outside with sword in hand. There standing next to Mary was a white horse. "Petunia?" Marak was shocked. His horse! She was alive! He ran to Petunia. The horse lowered her head to let him pet her. He smiled. Good old Petunia.

He noticed that Mary was staring at him once again. He turned to he. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. She shook her head "no reason" she said looking down and blushing. He dismissed it. "I think it's time we got moving" Marak said changing the subject. He ran inside and got the sack with the stone and journal in it.

He found that the saddle bags and saddle with the tack were in the big room from his father mending the leather and polishing it. He was grateful for that. So he put all the things they would need in the saddle bags instead of the packs including the stone.

So they readied Petunia and with one last look at his old home they were off towards the south.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Marak?" "Yes Mary?" "Where are we going and who are these 'friends?'" she asked. Marak sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this from her. "The Varden" he said simply. "The Varden?" cried Mary. "Mary I know that you don't know much about Galbatroix's rule so let me tell you a story about how the Dragon Riders fell all due to Galbatroix"

Mary didn't complain she loved stories. So he told her about how Galbatorix's dragon died and he went mad and how he asked the Dragon Rider elders for a new one.

How he as rejected. And how he twisted his mind in telling himself that the Dragon Rider's killed his dragon. How he vowed for revenge. So he killed an elder with the help of another rider and then killed the rider.

How he ran off and somehow learned how to do dark magic and then convinced a young rider with a weak mind to join him called Morzen. And how eleven others joined him for their own foolish reasons.

How they started massacring the riders. And how at the end of it he killed the head rider Vrael and made himself king over Alagaesia.

At the end of the story Mary stayed quiet. Something she rarely does. After a while the silence was broken. "Marak I believe and think that going to the Varden would be the best thing for us. Even though during my childhood I have learned that the Varden were evil rebels." Marak was grateful that she had an open mind.

So they traveled on Petunia until they made camp and went to sleep. By now it was so hot that Mary didn't sleep in the bedroll anymore now that they are so far south. Marak sighed and put his hands behind him resting his head looking up at the stars.

'Some where up there you're watching me. I hope you're proud father and mother. I love you and will never forget you' he thought. After a while his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The days returned to a regular schedule. Except that they would ride Petunia. Marak missed the exhilarating feeling of freedom of running but didn't say anything about it because some how he thought it was embarrassing to think like a horse.

One night just after the first week something that would change his life forever happened. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard something crack.

"Huh?" he said slightly yawning. 'Crack!' He followed the sound to the sack. "Crack!" He opened the sack. He heard a peeping noise. "What the?" he said. He opened it fully and out hopped something. "Ahhh!" he screamed. He looked standing there was some creature. It took him to think of what it was then he realized it. Standing there was a dragon.

It was no longer then his forearm and it's scales were white with a blue tinge. It was the same color as the stone. The wings were three and a half feet wingspan he guessed and it had bat-like wings. At the tips of the wings were ivory spikes. The head was roughly triangular and two sharp white fangs curved out from the mouth. A line of spikes came down from it's neck to it's tail. There was a hollow with no spikes where the neck joined to the body.

All together it was a magnificent creature. Marak was shocked. "Me? A dragon rider?" The little hatchling walked up to him on it's wobbly newborn legs. He held out a hand. The dragon rubbed it's head on his hand. An fire like chill went up his arm and through his body. He screamed in pain. As fast as it came it was gone.

He felt as if walls went down in his mind making him feel naked. He felt small and venerable. The dragon peeped at him. It rubbed it's head against his palm again. He pulled back scared it would happen again. It didn't. He looked at his palm. On his palm was an smooth silver oval. But that wasn't all. In side the oval was a yellow star. He was dumbfounded.

All the sudden he felt a wave of hunger in his mind. But wait a minute it couldn't have been him he just ate dinner. He looked down at the dragon. "Was that you?" he asked. It nodded. He smiled. He went over to his pack and dug out venison jerkey. He cut it up into small squares with one of the butchering knifes. He threw one piece in the air at the dragon.

Quick as lightning the dragon snapped it out of the air, chewed and swallowed it. He smiled. For the next few minutes they played a game. Marak tried to make the dragon miss snapping the jerkey out of the air but the dragon never missed. After the venison was all gone Marak laughed at the dragon's bulging stomach.

Marak laid down. The dragon cuddled up next to him. They fell asleep to their dreams.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak woke up to a scream. Standing there was Mary pointing at the dragon. She looked petrified. He saw this and laughed. "What are you laughing about there is a beast in the camp and its going to eat me!" she cried.

"Mary its ok. I see you met my new friend here." He smiled. "Friend it's a beast!". "No it's a dragon" he said calmly. At this Mary stood wide eyed. "Dragon?" she said questioningly. "Yes a dragon. That wasn't a stone but an egg. And now I'm a rider" he said proudly.

"A rider?" she said quietly stunned. "Yes a rider" he repeated still smiling. The dragon peeped. Mary's face softened. "Can I pet it?" she asked. "If it will let you yes" said Marak. Mary slowly walked up to it. She kneeled down and held out her hand. The dragon peeped again. She smiled. The dragon went up to her hand and rubbed its head.

"I think we're going to be good friends" she said her voice soft. The dragon peeped pleasantly. "Well it think it's time we left" stated Marak. He saddled and tacked up the horse while Mary packed up camp. Her eyes never leaving the dragon.

Marak jumped onto the horse. 'Wait a minute I couldn't do that before' he thought. He dismissed it. He helped Mary on and held out and arm to the dragon. The dragon jump on to his arm and took his new place on his shoulder. And they left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had taken two weeks from when the dragon hatched to get to Aberon which is the capital of Surda. The dragon had grown enormously in that time. Because of his growth he had to fly beyond side them instead of on Marak's shoulder. Now he was the size of a very large dog. The dragon to Marak's surprise started to speak.

(flashback)

They were making camp with the dragon on the side watching them.

**Marak**

"Mary did you just say my name?" asked Marak.

"No. Why?"

"I think I just heard my name. But It's probably nothing."

**Marak?**

"There it is again!" Marak looked around. No one else was there. His gaze fell on the dragon.

"Was that you?" he asked more not really serious.

**Yes**

Now Marak was dumbfounded. "Mary- I think it was the dragon who said my name" he said unsure.

"Marak I have seen so many things that no one would believe me if I told them. You're probably right that it was the dragon" she said not really listening to her words.

**She right**

He stood there shocked. He decided to try something.

Can you hear me dragon?

**Yes**

You can talk?

**Yes**

**Me want name**

Of course a name!

Are you a girl or boy?

**Boy**

Ok umm... Galzra?

**No**

Jura?

**No**

Hirador?

**No**

Fundor?

**No**

Briam?

Marak kept on listing names and the dragon kept on rejecting them. One name slipped into his mind.

Yawe, are you Yawe?

He felt satisfaction between their bond.

**Yes, I am Yawe**

(end flashback)

Marak would talk to Yawe when they were traveling and he would soak up all he said occasionally asking what a word meant.

Before long he was talking in full sentences. By now they were about fifteen miles away from Aberon. They made camp. Marak was nervous. He didn't know what to do when they got in there.

How would they get in with a dragon with him? Marak wasn't even sure if he should go to the Varden. But he kept on telling himself it was his mother's wish and he will obey it for her sake. He fell into a deep sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Eragon's POV)

_Eragon! _screamed Saphira.

Eragon pretended not to notice. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep in. He was up most of the night for a meeting. He hated meetings.

_Eragon!_

He ignored her.

_ERAGON!_

That woke him up. He jumped out of bed.

_What Saphira?_

_There is another dragon near here._

_WHAT?_

_Meet me in the dragonhold and we'll check this out._

_Ok be right there!_

Eragon quickly got dressed and washed up. He basically ran up to the dragon hold.

He contacted Nasuada by mind and told her what was happening but before she could say anything they were already flying out of the dragonhold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak got up and started packing up camp. He let Mary sleep in. Yawe was watching his rider carefully and lazy. His big eyes taking in everything. All the sudden Yawe went stiff.

**Marak there is another dragon coming!**

What? Really?

**Yes wake up Mary**

He ran to wake up Mary and told her what was happening. She took out Marak's old bow and quiver.

Marak had his sword out. Yawe was up now and searching in the skies.

**There Marak!**

They looked up in the sky. There halfway from the city between us was a blue dragon with something on it's back. They all stiffened. Marak with a the sword drawn even though its useless in his hands. Mary knocked an arrow. "Mary don't shoot unless they attack." said Marak. She nodded.

Finally the dragon and what they now know as a rider landed near them. Yawe growled threateningly at the blue dragon.

_Peace hatchling we only want to ask some questions._ The blue dragon said.

As the rider got of the dragon's back Marak then realized who it was.

The rider looked at them curiously. He had brown hair, brown eyes, was strong and handsome. He also had soft features that looked like an elf.

Mary and Marak stood there in shock. Yawe never kept his eyes off the dragon. Out of admiration of protection he didn't know. It was the other rider who introduced himself first.

"Hello. I'm Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon Saphira. Could you tell us who you are?" he said in a kind voice. He must have known they are no threat to him.

Marak bowed. Gaining his voice and confidence he introduced them "Hello I'm Marak Sellmanson. This is Mary and my dragon Yawe"

_Yawe. That's an interesting name. Well met Yawe._

**Thank you?**

Saphira smiled a dragony smile.

"Why did you come here Marak?" asked Eragon. "Well umm... I kinda came here to join the Varden. My mother wished it." He voice trembled a little after say mother.

If Eragon noticed it he didn't say anything.

"Well Marak I'm sure my liege will welcome you with open arms. I will have to bring you back to meet Nasuada and see what she thinks" said Eragon.

_Eragon do you trust them?_

_I do. If they meant us harm then they would have done something by now. And the boy looks like he is fifteen. I wouldn't say they are Galbatroix's spies. Plus the last dragon egg is green so he must have found this dragon egg._

_I will trust them too then._

"Yawe can you fly on Saphira so no one will see you? And Marak and Mary you can follow me into the city. Fine?"

"Yes Shadeslayer" said Marak. Marak and Mary finished packing up camp. When they were done the dragon's took off and Marak and Mary climbed onto Petunia. When Marak got on Petunia. He got on with inhuman like grace and even though Eragon didn't show it he was shocked at this. He put it into the back of his head.

On the way to the city gates no one spoke. They were all in their on thoughts. When they were at the gates the gate men gave a salute to Eragon and let him, Mary and Marak pass without trouble. When they entered the city the people in it either looked shocked at Eragon or cheered at him. Eragon seemed as if he didn't notice this.

Marak looked around at the city and saw that the people were more relaxed then in Dras-Leona or even in Melian for that matter. He kept on looking around him. The city was crowded but it seemed cheerful. The people all parted when Eragon and them went through making it a faster to get where ever they were going.

Marak then saw the castle at the center of the city and it looked like that was their destination. They stopped at the gates of the castle. The gate men let Eragon in without hesitation. They stopped Marak and Mary though. "Who are you?" one asked. Eragon saw this and turned around.

"Don't worry they're friends". With that they let Mary and Marak in. They were in a court yard with walls around them. The castle was looming over them. But not frighteningly though but protective way.

The two dragons were nowhere to be seen. Marak hopped off Petunia easily and helped Mary down. A stable boy came to take Petunia. Marak hesitated but handed the reins to the boy. The boy led Petunia away.

A women dressed in a beautiful blue dress with lace on came out of the castle. She had dark skin and was pretty. Eragon bowed to her. "My liege". She didn't look pleased. "Eragon what were you doing? You didn't know what or who was out there! Next time get my permission!" she kept on going on and on about how unsafe it was and what a rash move etc.

Eragon looked unmoved he bowed again. "Sorry my lady I should have thought about that beforehand. But I think you will forgive me for what I did when I tell you what happened." said Eragon. Eragon pointed to Marak. "Marak will you show her your palm?" Mary nodded. He walked over bowed to her and then showed her his palm.

"My lord. I think it would be a good idea to go somewhere where there are no unwanted ears". "Good idea" said Eragon.

They went inside and Mary and Marak were navigated into an office. The place looked official with a desk in the center of the room and next to it there was a table that had a map of Alagaesia and Surda on it with pins.

All around the walls were books in bookcases. Nasuada took her seat behind the desk and motioned for them to take on too.

"So I see we have another rider, and a Scippa at that." said Nasuada thoughtfully. "A Scippa?" said Eragon surprised. Marak held out his palm again for Eragon to see the star on his palm. Eragon's face went thoughtful.

"What is your name?" asked Nasuada. "Marak my lady. And this is Mary my friend". "Well Marak I would like to know how you became a rider and how you got here" Marak sighed. "Well my lady it started when..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OK! Biggggggggggggggg chapter! (12 pages!) I am now more open then ever to your suggestions on how this story should go. :) Really don't be shy to review I don't criticize my reviewers (unless they flame). I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!

Riddle... right.

Where did Vrael die?


	9. At the Varden

1

Ello's!

I have yet another

Chapter of

(drum rolls please)

MARAK!

FORWARD MARCH!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 9

At the Varden

Eragon and Marak walked down one of the castle's many halls. Their footsteps echoed off the of stone floors to the stone walls. They had just left the dragonhold where Marak was staying with Yawe, Eragon and Saphira. Mary herself was content to stay in a spare bedroom.

"Marak do you know anything about swordfighting?" asked Eragon. He had taken the brotherly role over Marak lately. "To be truthful no I don't" admitted Marak. "But I am good with a bow" he said trying to make up for it.

"Well since I'm going to train you until I see that you are done with your tuatha du orothrim" at Marak's confused look Eragon explained. "It means 'tempering with fools wisdom' it's the first level of rider training."

Marak nodded. Eragon continued "you will have to be good at sword fighting. But don't think that you won't be doing any other studies"

He thought for a moment. His life has changed dramatically. He still couldn't believe that _he_ was having small talk with Eragon Shadeslayer, never mind being trained by _him_! Eragon continued talking.

"Like I was saying, after I teach you all that I can. You will then be sent to the elves to finish training. I personally haven't finished my own training. So it comes as a shock to me to be training you." Eragon smiled at him reassuringly.

Marak had a question that had been nagging him ever since Yawe hatched for him.

"Eragon?" "Yes Marak?" "Why do you think Yawe chose me? I mean I'm only a farm boy, previously a slave" marak asked his head down.

Eragon sighed. "Marak I have often asked myself the same question. I was only a farm boy too. I can't say I have been a slave but still. Don't discourage yourself it only lowers your self esteem. As for your question a dragon chooses it's rider not because of his or her wealth or status but what is inside of him or her. Yawe choose you because of the good inside of you" said Eragon.

At this Marak felt honored. He lifted his head up proud to be Yawe's rider. Eragon smiled sensing how Marak was feeling. "Marak you are destined for great things. Don't abuse that." Marak stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Marak?" Eragon turned around to him.

He paused, hesitating to go on. "My mother said that to me when the slavers came" he said in a shaky voice. "She was right" he said this softly.

Eragon felt bad for the younger boy. "Marak, your mother would be proud of you" Eragon said stating the truth.

Eragon patted the younger boy on the back. He reminded him a lot of himself when he first started his new life. Eragon suddenly felt bad for him somewhat. 'It's not like he has anywhere to go to like I did anyway' he thought.

He promised to himself that no matter what he will do all he could to protect him. Not that he already had enough burdens but he knew that this boy was special. He could just feel it.

They stepped out on the training field. Men were sparring and the air was full of the clank of metal on metal and the whoosh of arrows flying in the air. As they past many bowed and said 'Argetlams'.

Marak then noticed that they weren't only bowing to Eragon but to Marak too! "Word gets around fast, aye?" said Eragon sensing his uneasiness. Marak nodded. They found a spot farther away from other people to spar.

Eragon took out his sword. It was a sword of dwarven make. It was finely made yes, but it still didn't have the feel of his old sword Zar'roc. The sword was stolen by his brother Murtagh the or the Red Rider as he is now known. His new sword he had named hljodhr which means silent.

"Marak can I see your sword?" asked Eragon. "Sure" Marak took the sword out of it's sheath. He held it out to Eragon. Eragon looked at it surpirsed. "It is a mighty blade. Where did you get it?" asked Eragon as he inspected it.

"It was with the egg" said Marak put it simply. "It seems to be elven made. Does it have a name?" asked Eragon. "If it does then I don't know it" replied Marak. Eragon noticed the strange writing on the blade. Marak saw him looking at it. "Do you know what it says?" asked Marak.

"Yes it's written in the Ancient Language. It says 'du gedwey thornessa'. Meaning 'the shining serpent' said Eragon. "I guess that's the name of it?" asked Marak. "Must be" replied Eragon. "I like it" stated Marak. "It does have some charm to it" replied Eragon chuckling.

Eragon gave the sword back to Marak. Marak sheathed it. "I'll be right back" Eragon ran with inhuman speed towards the weapon stand and took two wooden sticks. From a barrel and ran back.

Eragon tossed a stick to Marak. Marak snatched it out of the air so quick that it seemed to fast for a normal human to do. Eragon saw this but didn't say anything. He had a small suspicion about this boy's abnormal abilities. He came back to reality. Eragon got into a fighting stance.

"Defend yourself!" yelled Eragon. He charged at Marak. Marak just had enough time to block. He did blocked pretty fast though. Eragon attacked again and Marak blocked it just in time. The shock of the hit hurt his hands. Before he could think Eragon attacked again. He blocked it again.

After a few more blocks Marak began to grow confidant. He attacked at Eragon. The result ended with a sore bottom for Marak. "Get up" said Eragon. Marak grumbled and reluctantly got up. He landed on his bottom again just a few minutes after. After a while Eragon showed him a few moves. Such as a side chop and how a parry a blow.

At the end of it Marak was sore and grumpy as he felt his dignity diminish. "Marak you did well but you have to make sure you don't get over confidant." Marak grumbled. Eragon laughed.

Eragon was surprised at how well he did. He had reflects that are abnormal for a human. Even for a human rider. They walked up to the dragon hold each in their own thoughts. When they were near it Yawe contacted Marak.

**Marak there is someone here to see you**

Who Yawe?

**A woman**

Well that's very descriptive

**So?**

So now you have humor?

He could feel Yawe's irratation asYawe cut of the link. Marak smirked.

From the looks of it Eragon got the same message as Marak did but he didn't look so pleased about it. "Marak when we go in let me do the talking. Understood?" "Yes Shadeslayer" said Marak. Eragon ruffled his Marak's hair with good nature.

As they entered they saw a woman with brunette curly hair and who was quite pretty. Eragon sighed. The woman was faced towards the dragons keeping a wary eye on them nervously.

"Hello Trianna, can we help you?" asked Eragon keeping a straight face. Trianna jumped. She turned around to see the riders standing there. She bowed to him.

"Argetlam. As leader of Du Vrangr Gata and supportive member of the Varden I would like to welcome the new rider to our Varden ranks. Do you know where he is?" She said in an silky voice.

Eragon raised a brow and put his hand on Marak's head. "You mean..." said Trianna surprised. Before she could say anything Eragon interrupted

"May I introduce you to Marak Sellmanson Rider of Yawe." said Eragon professionally. Trainna studied Marak. Marak felt uncomfortable under her gaze but did his best not to show it.

Trainna bowed to him. "Sorry for my mistaking you. I welcome you rider to the Varden. If you ever need something, a favor, or something else. You can count on me" said Trianna in her silky voice.

Yawe gave a small growl towards Trianna "Umm... thank you?" said Marak, not sure what to say. Trianna gave a small smile and bowed yet again to both of them.

She winked at Marak, turned around and left the dragonhold with her hips swinging. Eragon sighed he knew he as he realized he couldn't protect him from politics much longer. He could at least give him a warning about what is to come. He looked at Marak sternly.

"Marak you have to watch yourself around here. Everyone is going to try to influence you for their own wants. Trust no one easily. Let no one manipulate you. You and Yawe are very important make sure you choose your words well because they can be the death of you. " Marak nodded a little frightened. He knew he can trust Eragon so he knew to heed his words well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mary wandered down the halls of the castle. She was bored and lost. She felt that no one noticed her anymore. Marak was always with Eragon at all hours. Either training for being a rider or just hanging around in his free time with him. She missed him. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered her.

'No' she thought shaking her head. He wouldn't forget her. He was her first real friend. They had even admitted it. But now he had Eragon. She didn't want to admit it but she was jealous. She just kept wandering around with nothing to do.

She let her feet go where they wanted. One foot after the other. Her mind drifted to home. Her mother must be so worried. Her father she didn't know about. He was a greedy man she knew but she hoped that in his heart that he really did care for her.

She sighed. Nothing is easy anymore. She looked up and found herself in the training yards. Men were all over some fighting with wooden sticks some practicing archery. She heard yelling... wait no cheering. She looked around and found a large group of people egging something on.

She decided to see what it was. 'Besides what else do I have to do?' she thought. She turned and started walking. She squeezed her way through the crowd to get a better view of what was going on.

"My lord" she said out loud when she saw what it is. No _who _it is. Fighting with a man twice his size, that if you looked at him the first word that crossed you mind was 'tough', was Marak.

The scary part was that he wasn't losing from the look of it but _winning_. The man that he was fighting with was fighting with brute force. But with this brute force was his weakness. He wasn't that fast. Marak used this to his advantage. Because of his build he was light and had what looked like never ending agility.

She stood there in shock. 'Was this Marak the Marak I know?' she thought as he fought ruthlessly. 'No this is 'Dragon Rider Marak'' she thought sadly. Where was the boy that she had comforted in the barn? That had told her all about his sad life? In one way she was happy for him but the other she was sad.

'He'll never have time for me anymore.' she sighed as Marak hit the giant one more time until he keeled over and kicked his sword out of his hand. The man was beaten by a fifteen year old.

The man managed to bow and left for the healers to heal his bad bruises. The crowd clapped and hooted. He looked around at the crowd. His face locked onto her's "Mary?" He had seen her. He made his way to her.

"Hello Mary I haven't seen you for a while." he said with a smile. She gave a fake smile back. He must have seen through her defenses though for he stopped smiling. "Look Mary I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you" he apologized.

"No don't be sorry I know you have been busy, being a rider and all" she said. He knew that being ignored was bothering her. 'Besides she has nothing to do' he thought. "Mary why don't we take a walk. We can catch up on things" he asked her. She smiled. "I would like that."

They began walking towards the court garden. "So what have you been studying?" asked Mary. "Well mostly sword-fighting, studying the Ancient Language, caring for Yawe among other things." "That's good" Mary said not even going to ask what the Ancient Language is.

"What have you been doing?" the moment he said this he regretted it. She sighed "Nothing, nothing at all. I mean at first wandering around the castle was fun but now that I know where everything is its boring. And the people act as if I'm invisible. But that's not your fault that I'm unhappy here."

He sighed and looked down at his new black shinny boots. "Yes it is. I shouldn't have made you come with me." That moment Mary stopped. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Marak I'm much happy here when I was at home. And I personally blackmailed you to let me come. And I don't regret it."

"Ok, Ok. I surrender" he put his arms up in a 'prisoner of war' position. She smiled and started laughing. He joined in. They walked around some more occasionally talking about small things and making small jokes. But they avoided talking about anything serious.

A boy messenger came running up to them. "My Lady requests you presence for a meeting Argetlam" the boy stood there with wide eyes looking at Marak with admiration. "I'll be right there" Marak said sighing. He turned to Mary. "Duty awaits" he said apologetic. She gave him a small smile. "Well I got to go" he returned the smile and he took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once Marak was gone Mary heard some footsteps. He spun around and found a group of girls about her age coming up to her. There were four of them. One had long brown hair with light skin. Her figure was petite but plain.

One was blond hair that shined in the sun. She had a normal build and but had a big nose that looked as if she was poking her nose into everything. Another one of the girls had mildly red hair and her skin was white. From the way she looked you could tell that she was snobbish.

But none of the girls could match up to the beauty next to her leading the pack. Her hair was a perfect shade of brown, It was tied up in a tight bun. Her lips looked like they had a perfect pout.

Her skin was like golden honey. She had a slim waist and a full body. The one thing about her that was strange is her eyes. They were grayish blue. In those eyes you can see her emotion.

You couldn't tell how you knew this from her eyes but she seemed to have a aura about it . She walked around with confidence from this you could tell that she was the leader of the group. All the girls wore the same dress of silk that had a V neckline and went down to their knees. The girls came up to Mary giggling about some nonsense girl things.

They stopped in front of her. "Oh, hello" said the leader to Mary. Her voice was smooth. "Hello" said Mary uncertainly. Why were they talking to her? At the leader's voice the other three girls said hello almost at the same time.

"I'm Sarea" said the leader. "This is Aowin" she pointed to the girl with the red hair. "This is Livity" she pointed to the girl next to her was the girl that had brown and looked plain. "And this is Heawin" she pointed to the girl with the big nose.

"And you are?" she asked. "I'm Mary". "Well Mary, why didn't I know you before? I know everyone in the court and all the nobles" she asked as she looked at Mary's dress. Her dress was blue and was made of fine cloth. It had a small V line.

It was simple but nice looking. Nasuada gave it to her with a few other pieces of clothing. It was plainly meant for a noble. 'Is that why she's talking to me? She thinks I'm a noble?' she thought.

"I'm new here" Mary said. "Where did you come from?" asked the girl with the big nose. "I lived near Dras-Leona" she replied uneasy about their questions. "You mean in Alagaesia?" asked Sarea truly interested now.

"Yes" said Mary still uneasy under their gaze. At this they bombarded her with questions about Alagaesia. Most of them stupid like 'what's it like living under a mad king?'. Before she could answer anything the leader glared at her followers and said "why did you leave?"

She put it as simply as she could. "I wanted to see the world" and it was true. "You father let you go?" asked Heawin. Most likely their parents wouldn't let them out of the city. "To tell you the truth my father didn't know I was leaving" Mary said.

"You disobeyed you father?" said Aowin. They seemed surprised. "Yes I did and I don't regret it." It and was the truth. Now that she had seen some of the world she wanted to see more of it.

They gazed at her shocked but interested. She couldn't take it anymore. "It was nice talking to you but I have to go. I have a friend I want to see." "Well it was nice meeting you and we will see you around" said Sarea in her smooth voice.

Mary walked off. She didn't know what to think about them. They seemed nice but who knows?" She truthfully was going to see a friend. She was going to see Yawe. She had being visiting Yawe a lot over the last month and a half.

She made it to the dragon chambers To see Yawe dozing in front of what looked like a bloody mess of bones. Mary wrinkled her nose. Yawe looked up to see her.

**Ahh Mary it's nice to see you again.**

"It is Yawe"

**So what have you been up to?**

She told him about her day. And about the group of girls.

**Mary I am glad to see that you had a good day. I was going to talk to Marak about not paying attention to you.**

"I don't need his attention. And plus he needs to keep up with his studies. And Yawe I trust you have been to?"

**Oh course I have. **He winked at her with his big eye.

She looked at him. "Yawe you have gotten so big lately soon you will be big enough for Marak to ride you" He looked pleased.

**I can't wait until that day. Saphira said that when I grow a little more Eragon will teach Marak how to make a saddle for me! Oh I can't wait!**

"Yawe you are growing to fast for me. But don't worry you will always be that cute little hatchling to me" she grinned.

Yawe blew smoke at her from his nostrils. She laughed then coughed from sucking in the smoke.

Yawe gave her a toothy grin. She play slapped him on the nose. She noticed something. "Where's Saphira?" she looked around.

**She went riding with Eragon**

**When I fly I'll take you and Marak everywhere. We can fly into the Hadarac Desert. Saphira told me about it and said it is a wonderful place!**

"I think I might want to pass on the desert part. Isn't it hot, dry and full of sand?"

Yawe blew another breath of smoke at her. She coughed yet again. "Very funny" she stuck out her tung at him when she was done coughing. He gave her another dragon smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak came back from the meeting. The meeting was all about the Varden budget. At first the selling lace for money worked. But soon everyone had lace and stopped buying. So now they new fresh ideas. 'I don't know why me and Eragon have to go to these meetings' he sighed.

'Maybe Yawe will have an idea' he thought. As he was walking to the dragonhold people kept on staring at him. 'I have changed so much' he thought. He had changed mentally as well as physically. All of his baby fat is gone from hard training. He was also developing muscles. His tan had deepened and he didn't look as lanky as before.

He sighed 'I have too few things to hold onto from my old life'. He thought of Mary. He felt bad about not having much time for her never mind much time for himself. That walk in the courtyard helped him loosen up.

He thought about their travels. 'I wish I could turn into a horse again' he had loved the wind in his mane. The steady thump of his hoofs on the grass. He sighed again. Maybe he will have more time to do these kinds of things when he went training with the elves.

He remembered that he hadn't told Mary about that yet. He was avoiding it. She will hate him for leaving her to go off on my own adventure without her. 'Maybe there is the slightest chance she could come. I mean from what I've heard Orik got to go with Eragon when he trained'.

He had reached the dragonhold. He opened the door to it and found Yawe blowing smoke at Mary and her play slapping him on his snout. Yawe kept on seeing how much smoke he could blow at her. She coughed violently. He laughed at the scene.

Yawe stopped what he was doing and looked at him and winked.

**Hello o' rider of mine**

Hello Yawe. What are you doing trying to kill Mary by suffocating her with your smoke?

**Nah just having fun**

So this is how dragons have fun? I knew dragons were a weird species.

Yawe snorted.

Mary noticed him standing there. "Hello Marak!" she grinned at him. "Hello Mary. Is Yawe being a pain?" Marak grinned back.

**I certainly am not!**

Oh stop blowing smoke you big lizard!

Marak laughed at Yawe's face. He then remembered why he was there. Marak sighed. Mary noticed his distress. "What's wrong Marak?" she asked. "Well besides learning until my head pops I have to think of a way for the Varden to get a better budget."

Mary smiled. She wanted to help Marak in anyway possible even if it is the smallest thing she could do. "Ok Marak I have an idea. What we do is take it step by step. First lets think of where the Varden could get money without putting strain on the people" she said as she sat down on the hard stone floor. Marak sat down across from her.

Marak thought for a moment. "Well let's see. We couldn't get any money from the common folk as they already have their own problems... but the noble families have money that they could spare."

Mary smiled. Yawe watched them with a lazy eye, clearly not interested in the subject at hand.

"Good. Now how are we going to get the money from them without begging?" "Well we could sell them things that they would want to buy, but what can we sell them that they don't already have?" he thought for a minute or two.

Mary noticed that he was stuck and decided to push him along a bit. "Who said we have to sell them things? Let's think of what they would like to do." "They like to brag about their wealth." Marak snickered as he said this.

Mary acted as if she didn't notice. "Good. How can they do that without seeming like they want to brag, and how could we get money out of it?" It was as if a lightbulb turned on in Marak's head. He stood up. "I got it! We can have a social event! No, not a social event but a ball!"

Mary grinned. "Good idea Marak. I wonder how you ever could have gotten it" she said in humorous sarcasm. Marak laughed at her tone and then did a fake sigh. "I couldn't have done it without you" he said in a droning voice. She laughed.

'This is the real Marak I know' she thought in relief that he wasn't totally gone. Just then they heard the sound of wind. They also felt a cool breeze coming up through the hole in the ceiling. They looked up to see a great blue dragon dropping down gracefully on her feet. A tall male jumped off of her back and walked over to them.

"Hello Mary, hello Marak." He smiled at them

_Hello Marak and Mary. _Said Saphira. "Hello Eragon and Saphira" said Mary smiling at him. They turned to see if Yawe would say hello too but found him asleep. They grinned holding back a laugh. But Marak didn't waste time on pleasantries and excitedly told him about their idea.

"That is an exceptional idea. But you do know that we will have to work on court manners if Nasuada thinks it a good idea" Marak groaned. Eragon laughed and turned to Mary. "And you too Mary" Eragon smiled. Mary just smiled back happy that she would have something to do.

"Now I think you should go tell Nasuada of your idea" Mary dragged Marak out of the dragonhold by his arm with Marak groaning.

Eragon's face turned to stone as they left. He started to take off Saphira's saddle.

_Do you think it's a good idea to introduce them to politics so soon? _Asked Saphira.

Eragon sighed. _Now is a good a time as ever._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay. I'm done! 13 pages! What will happen next? O.o Well I hoped you like and remember to review!

Since no one reviewed for the last chapter (sigh) I will have to do last chapter's riddle again.

Where did Vrael die?

Come on review! You know you want to!


	10. Family Ties

1Hello everyone! Thank you for tolerating my story thus far!

To the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 10

Family Bonds

Marak woke to a new day of his new life. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their song. Marak yanked the sheet off of his bed. He didn't use a blanket because of the heat. He swung his legs off of the side of the bed and stood up. He got his self dressed in a tunic of fine cloth and his breaches.

He went over to the window and looked out at the city below him. The city was just waking up. People were coming out of their shops and opening the windows. Young women ran around the market to get their groceries before breakfast. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he had a normal life like them.

He shook his head dismissing that thought away. 'If I did have a normal life I wouldn't have hatched Yawe or met Mary'. He sat there for a few minutes looking down at the people below and thinking what their lives might be like. That's when he heard knocking at the door.

A muffled 'can I come in' came out from the other side. "Come in" called Marak allow Eragon to enter. Eragon walked over to the windowsill and looked down below. "Marak you do know what day it is?" asked Eragon. Marak turned to look at Eragon. He was wearing a fine blue tunic that looked like the elves had made and he also wore some new breaches.

Marak then remembered. "Oh yeah it's you cousin Roran's wedding day!" Eragon smiled. "I'll change into something more appropriate and meet you for a quick breakfast and then we can go." "How about instead I'll meet you outside and we can eat breakfast on the way" Marak nodded.

Eragon left and Marak got changed into a fine green tunic and nice breaches. He and Eragon had gotten the same clothing for this day. Marak rushed out to see Eragon putting his saddle on Saphira and to see Yawe sitting next to them looking longingly at Saphira being saddled.

It will be your time soon enough.

**Soon enough isn't soon enough for me **Yawe grumbled in his mind.

Once Eragon was done saddling he jumped onto Saphira's saddle and waited for Marak to do the same. Marak got on easily. Eragon passed Marak an apple while biting into his own. Saphira jumped into the air gracefully and they headed for New Carvahall.

New Carvahall was in the middle of Surda. (A/N look in your books and New Carvahall is where the 'R' is in Surda) The Carvahall people joined the Varden but couldn't bear to separate their town so they decided to build a new town and call it "New Carvahall".

It took them until midmorning to get there. The town was bustling with activity. People were wearing their best clothes and all looked jolly. They landed near the end of the town and got off. As they walk through the streets to the town center people stopped and stared at them.

Marak looked around to see small adobe made buildings with chimneys. Some of the buildings still looked like they were in the process of building. The streets were Dusty and dry.

Marak pretended not to notice. A hulking man with a black beard came up to them and smiled. "Horst!" Eragon cried. "Hello Eragon it is good to see you again" Horst smiled at them. He turned to Marak.

"I assume this is the new rider?" Marak smiled. "It's nice to meet Eragon's one of Eragon's friends" replied Marak. "Well met" Horst winked at him. "So where are Saphira and your Dragon?"

Eragon replied this time. "We decided its best that they wait out of the town until the ceremony." Horst chuckled. "Yes I do believe it would be unsettling to have two dragons running around the town." Eragon laughed.

Eragon just then remembered something. He reached into his pack that held the wedding presents and such and pulled out a brown package tied with twine. "Do you remember the time when I had a fight with Sloan and you bought me the meat in exchange for working for you?" asked Eragon.

He laughed "How could I forget the look on Sloan's face?" Eragon nodded. When Eragon had rescued Katrina they didn't find any evidence of Sloan even being there. Eragon remembered that day and how he a Roran used the Seithr Oil against them. 'May they rot in hell' he thought.

He came back to reality. "Well since I don't really think I can help you at the forge for paying it off I bought you something to make up for it" he handed the brown package to Horst. "Go on open it" urged Marak. Horst said nothing but opened it curiously. Inside he found a leather work belt that had two hammers, a small and big one, and three pairs of different sized tongs along with a few other small forging tools.

Horst beamed at Eragon. A smith's skill not only was judged by his skill but also buy the tools he had. Since Horst was forced to leave many of his tools behind him when the town had to leave the real Carvahall town for the Varden he had to start all over with his collection on forging tools.

"Eragon this must have cost a fortune!" Horst protested. "But Horst it was basically my fault you lost all of your things and you deserve it for giving me so much kindness. _Or_ I could give the belt to rival smith if you want" Eragon said sneakily. "Very funny boy I'll accept it then" Horst laughed.

Marak smiled happy that Horst liked his gift. He had helped Eragon pick it out. He was scared Horst wouldn't like it since he never really picked out things for people often. They walked through the town to the town center. Along the way Eragon med Gedric the tanner and paid him for the leather that he had stolen from him to make Saphira a saddle all that long time ago.

All the teenage girls kept looking at Eragon and Marak with fleeting glances and all the young boys looked at them with awe. The adults either looked at them curiously, indifference or dislike.

Eragon saw a small willowy woman with a small baby that looked to be two and a half months old. He walked over to her, Marak followed. "Hello Elain, how's little Anea?" Elain looked up and jumped. Elain was Horst's wife. She searched Eragon's new face and then remembered it _was_ Eragon. "Oh Eragon it's you" she said hugging him with one arm and the other holding the little girl Anea.

Eragon introduced Marak. "Hello Marak it's nice to meet you" Marak stood there and smiled kindly trying to make a good impression.,"It's nice to meet you too." Anea started to cry. Elain rocked her in her arms. She wouldn't stop crying.

Marak had an idea. He whispered a few words and made sparks fly out of his hand. The little girl stopped crying and stared wide eyed at him. Elain started laughing. "Well thank you Marak. I don't know how you did that but it worked" Marak smiled at her.

"Elain could you tell us where to find Roran?" asked Eragon anxious to see his cousin. "Yes he's at his and Katrina's new house." she gave them directions and they followed them to a house with a small wood porch. They went in and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" it wasn't Roran's voice but someone else's. "It's Eragon, Baldor" The door flung open. "Eragon! It is so good to see you!" Marak looked at Baldor. He was thin and had dark hair. Baldor gave Eragon a 'man hug'. Albriech was there too. He had blond hair and was sturdy. They were Horst's sons.

He introduced Marak. Marak smiled at him being polite. "Where's Roran?" asked Eragon. "I'm right here" Roran came out. He had brown hair and was muscular. He was wearing a white tunic and brown cloth pants. Roran ran his hand in his hair. "Eragon I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you and your new features" Eragon smiled. "It's nice to see you too"

Eragon introduced Marak and Marak and Roran shook hands. "So we have another rider. Watch out Galbatorix" Roran yelled the last part out. They laughed although Marak was a little unsettled by the thought of fighting Galbatorix.

Eragon and Roran started to catch up on things. After a while Marak grew bored. "Eragon, I'm going to go look around the town a bit" said Marak. "Ok but keep your mind open for threats like I taught you." Marak nodded.

Secretly he was going to find Gertrude the village healer. He walked down the streets trying to be non-noticeable but it wasn't really working. He asked an old man where Gertrude lived and he directed him to a small mud hut at the edge of town. He knocked on the wood door of the hut

A middle aged woman with sparkling eyes opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked in a warm voice. "Umm... I know this kinda seems dumb and all but I'm Terassa's son Marak" he said uncomfortably the woman looked at him up and down.

"Well I'll be darned. You look just like her" Gertrude smiled at him and shooed him inside. She put a pot of water on the small wood stove to make tea. He looked around and saw one small bed a small table and chair and in a corner was a rocking chair with a basket full of yarn.

"Well I never knew that she had a son. So forgive me for being so naive" she apologized. "Don't worry I would be surprised too" he reassured her. "Well is you mother here with you?" once she saw his distressed face she wished her words back.

"She died along with my Father. They were killed by slavers and I was taken but I escaped later" he said recalling the horrible scene in his mind. "I'm sorry it's a terrible lose for me too" she shook her head. They sat in silence for a moment. Gertrude broke it.

"Who are you with now?" she asked. "I'm here with Eragon to see Roran's wedding." Gertrude smiled. "So Eragon made it did he?" Marak smiled back. "So you are the other dragon rider with him I assume?" "How did you know that?" he asked. "Don't be silly boy the whole towns buzzing with the news." 'I noticed' he thought. He thought of all those strange stares he received.

The teapot started to steam and Gertrude went over and removed it from the stove. She took two small metal cups and poured the water in. She then put the tea dust in the cups full of hot water. Marak then remembered the sole reason he was here.

"Gertrude?" "Yes Marak?" said Gertrude bringing over his cup of tea to him. "Well my mother never told me about her family or if she even had family. Since you knew her before she died could you tell me if she did have any relatives that are alive at all?"

Gertrude sighed. "Yes you do have a relative. It's her brother" Marak smiled. Gertrude continued "but he disowned her when she ran off with your father" replied Gertrude grimly.

Marak didn't let this dampen his mood. "Where is he? I want to visit him!" he said excitedly. Gertrude sighed. "I'll take you to him when the ceremony is done. It should be starting soon." Marak smiled at her not noticing her grim mood. "Well I have to get back to Eragon now. I'll see you soon!" Gertrude waved him away.

Marak ran down the streets to the center of town where the ceremony was being held. He saw Yawe and Saphira before he saw anything else. They both were sitting in the back where they wouldn't attract to much attention. There were rows of chairs with an isle in the middle. In the front before them was a podium. There were prairie flowers everywhere decorating the place.

Marak knew that Eragon was the best man and wouldn't be able to sit with him so he took a seat in the back next to Yawe.

**Where have you been?**

I was with Gertrude. I had to ask her something. But guess what!

**What?**

I have an uncle! Marak yelled this in his mind. He saw Yawe flinch.

Sorry Yawe. I'm just excited.

**I've noticed. Where is this uncle? I would like to meet him.**

I also would like to. Gertrude is taking me to see him after the ceremony!

**Good I will accompany you.** He said that in an official tone like there was no stopping him. (Which there wasn't)

Before he could reply the ceremony started. Katrina stepped out in a plain white dress with gold trim that made her auburn hair shine. She looked to be about eighteen. Behind her strode three girls all in the same off-white dress. She strode down the isle like a queen and took her place next to the podium.

Next came Roran with Eragon, Baldor and Albriech towing behind him. Baldor and Albriech both wore and off-white tunic with regular breaches. Marak had read that any dragon riders that attend a wedding must wear the color of their dragon's scales.

Once Roran and the others reached the podium they stood on the side opposite from the girls. An old man that looked to be around fifty-five took the podium. Marak had also read that the oldest man in the village had to be the one to marry the couple.

The ceremony lasted about one hour. The man kept on droning about how important it is to be truthful to their partner and etc. Then they exchanged the marriage bracelets and then tied the bracelets together and walked down the isle to a new future.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the crowd started to depart to start the celebration dance and dinner Marak was about to find Gertrude but she found him. "Come along Marak" He followed her slowly so the crowd could part for Yawe to get through.

Yawe and Marak followed her to the other side of the town square. Marak looked around thinking if any of those people could be his uncle. Gertrude led him and Yawe to a house with a porch. Sitting on the porch in a chair was a man that looked to be about forty. He had brown hair and was thin like Marak. Now Marak knew where he got that trait.

The man was looking down in his lap as if thinking. "Galdor?" said Gertrude waiting for a response. She got none. "Galdor?" she said louder. No response. "Galdor?" she cried. He wasn't thinking but sleeping. His head shot up. He saw Yawe and yelled.

**It's ok human I won't eat you **Yawe projected it so all could hear.

"It talks!" cried Galdor.

**It? Don't make me take back my words**

Yawe chuckled but it sounded like growling thus scaring Galdor even more. "It's ok. Yawe won't eat you he's only joking" reassured Marak. Galdor seemed to be calmed by this. "Well what do you want?" he said rudely.

"Well I just wanted to meet my uncle" said Marak hoping for a rejoicing welcome. He didn't get one. "What? I don't have a nephew" he said looking at him like he was a lunatic. "Yes you do! Right Gertude?" he turned to Gertrude distraught. Gertrude sighed knowing this would happen.

"Let me introduce you to your nephew. This" she pointed to Marak "Is Marak. Who is Terassa's son" A shocked look came upon his uncle's face. He tried to conceal it but it didn't work that well. "What do you want?" he said rudely again.

Before he could respond they heard a call from somewhere. They turned around to see Eragon coming towards them. "Marak what are you doing here?" he said looking at Galdor. Obviously Eragon didn't have much taste for Galdor.

Marak hesitated not sure of what to say. "Well my mother came from Carvahall and she knew Gertrude so I went to Gertrude to ask if I had any relative and she said I had an uncle and Galdor is my uncle" he said all this in one breath.

Eragon raised his eyebrows at Marak and then at the man. "Is this true?" he asked Galdor. "Well even if it is true I disowned Terassa so he isn't my nephew anyway" Yawe growled.

Marak looked hurt. "If I told you that my mother died would you care now?" he cried. Galdor looked like he had been slapped. "How?" he asked in a whisper. "She was killed by slavers along with my father and they took me to be a slave. Now do you care?" asked Marak bitterly.

His uncle looked stricken but didn't say anything. He stood up and went into his house. Eragon and Gertrude each took one of Marak's shoulders and led him away. Yawe gave a loud grow turned towards Galdor's house and left. What they didn't know was Galdor sat inside his house and cried.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak sat in one of the chairs at Morn's Tavern soaking in his own misery. The only family he had left had just rejected him. He was dimly aware of the dancing, laughing and music around him. He had blocked Yawe out of his mind for his own privacy. Even though he was blocking him he did feel Yawe's worry over their link.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Eragon with worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked sincerely. "Aye" it was all he could say. Eragon left him to mull over his thoughts. He felt Yawe poking at his barrier. He didn't have the will to stop him.

**Listen Marak, you are ruining your own night over a crazed old man! You have do family. You have me, Mary, Saphira and Eragon** **along with others! So stop mopping around over someone who didn't even know you existed! **

Marak thought a moment.

Yawe your right for once, so what if I don't have blood family I have people just as good! If he doesn't except me that's his problem. I am a rider I have other things to do rather then mourn over something so stupid.

Yawe seemed to have sniffed.

**Good. Hey wait a minute I'm always right!**

You wish my scaly friend

Now it was Yawe's turn to block off the link. Marak smirked. 'Now to have some fun' he thought as he went over to ask a pretty looking girl to dance. Which she happily complied to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marak woke up next morning under Yawe's wing in their camp just out of New Carvahall. It took a minute for him to remember where he was and then groaned.

**Hello my young friend**

Morning Yawe. Can you let me out?

**As you wish**

Yawe opened up his wings and let him outside. Marak was blinded. He held up his hand to block the sun out from his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he got up and brushed himself off.

"I see you are finally awake" Marak turned to see Eragon lounging under Saphira's wing. "Good morning to you too" yawned Marak. Eragon chuckled. Marak sat down in the grass. "Are we leaving today?" asked Marak.

"Yes we leave today. We're going to go right after we say goodbye to Roran and Katrina." Marak nodded. They packed up and started their way into town with Saphira and Yawe trailing behind.

They got to the house and knocked on the door. After a minute or so Roran stepped out of the house. "Hello Eragon and Marak" he smiled. He looked behind him and saw the dragons. "And Saphira and Yawe of course."

"Who's at the door?" asked someone inside who turned out to be Katrina. She saw them and smiled. "Come in and eat with us" she said motioning for them to come inside. Eragon shook his head. "Sorry but we just wanted to drop in and say goodbye" said Eragon regretfully.

"Well then Eragon I thank you for coming and I wish you a safe ride back" Eragon grinned as Roran patted him on the back. He smiled at Marak and did the same. "Well we better be leaving but we will come back as soon as time permits us" said Eragon.

Roran bowed to Saphira and Yawe and beckoned them off. Once they were out of the town they mounted Saphira and flew back to Aberon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was an easy ride back to the capital but for the wind that whipped around them. Marak was left to wallow in his thoughts.

Yawe?

**Yes my rider?**

When the war is over what will we do?

Yawe thought for a moment.

**Probably help Eragon reestablish the riders**

And you and Saphira the dragons

Marak smirked trying to make Yawe uncomfortable. He seceded. Yawe didn't respond back to him having nothing to say.

When the war is over and the riders back I want to own a farm like old times.

**And I want to fly all over Alagaesia and see everything that is worth seeing.**

The two of them preoccupied themselves by talking about the future. Near nighttime they had arrived in Aberon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Mary opened her eyes to see blackness. "Where am I?" she called out. She heard her echo bouncing off the walls of what seems like a cavern. _

_**Come to us**_

"_Who said that?" Mary looked around frightened, searching for the voice._

_**Come to us**_

_The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. "Who's us?" _

**_We are du Hljodhr Osthatos _**(1)

"_What?" _

_**Come to us**_

_A light flickered in the distance Mary walked towards it. _

**_Come to us Heillre fo Wyrda _**(2)

_The voice seemed to be coming from the light. Mary ran for the light. Her feet made no noise. As she came near it the light she noticed seemed to be a spotlight with something shiny hovering in the middle. She reached her hand towards the shiny object and pulled it out of the light._ _Just as she pulled it out eager to see what it was everything went black,_

_But not before she heard the voice saying_

**_Se ono waise welden un du Aiedail_** (3)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1) Silent-mourners (2) Healer of fate (3) May you be guarded with the star

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I got Microsoftword! Die word perfect, die! Ha ha ha! I laugh at you!

Sorry, I'm kinda hyper now that I ate a lot of cookie dough ice-cream. Don't you wish you had cookie dough ice-cream? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Sorry again…. Like I said before, H-Y-P-E-R.

I haven't gotten one review for 2 chapters! I feel so unloved….

Well now for the SAME riddle….

Where did Vrael die damn it!


End file.
